Travels of the Trio
by Akira Yai Hiro
Summary: Author: Kat Three girls, anime, game, and book worlds, equals what you ask? What else but chaos, scarring and destruction? Target 1, Yu-Gi-Oh. Be afraid.
1. Akkiko is not a BOY!

Meg, Kat, and Akkiko stood looking around.  
  
"What the HELL are we??" Akkiko said.  
  
"Isn't that the game shop from Yu-Gi-Oh?" Kat asked, pointing.  
  
Meg= O_O****  
  
"Oh dear lord, we're stuck in Yu-Gi-Oh!!" she screamed.  
  
Kat and Akkiko stared at each other for a moment. "YEAH!!!!!!! This rock's!!!!  
  
"Waitaminute!" Meg screamed. "How did we get here?"  
  
"Um, hello?" The three girls turned and saw-  
  
"Oh, my dear sweet lord," Kat said.  
  
Yugi Moto was standing behind them. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"We're three girls from a parallel dimension," Kat said matter-of-factly.  
  
Akkiko smacked her on the head. "Don't say that, wall-ditz!"  
  
"OOWWW!! And don't call me wall-ditz!" Kat smacked Akkiko back.  
  
Yugi stood there, completely perplexed. "Okay..."  
  
Meg smacked both of them. "Will you two stop it?" She screamed. "We're scarring the poor boy!!"  
  
Akkiko and Kat looked at Meg, and then at each other. WHACK!!  
  
"OOWW!!" Meg screamed, and a little Band-Aid appeared on her head.  
  
Kat sweatdropped. A little teardrop appeared on her temple. She looked at it. "Ohmigod! I can sweatdrop for real!!"  
  
Akkiko also sweatdropped. "Good lord!" she said and stopped, her face a mask of horror. "Oh no-I'm starting to sound like Meg and Kat again!! She shrieked, and ran down the street.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Meg said, and ran after her. "Come on Kat, we have to catch her before she hurts herself."  
  
Kat sighed. "I don't think we should worry about that as much as whether she is going to hurt someone else in one of her demonic rages."  
  
Kat ran off after Meg, leaving Yugi staring after them  
  
"That was strange," he said to himself, and walked down the street in the same direction to meet his friends.  
  
***  
  
Akkiko stopped running, not because she wanted to, but because she had collided with someone. "Ow," she squealed, and was suddenly on her ass. She looked up and saw-oh, lord-  
  
"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" Joey Wheeler asked, reaching out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah. . ." Akkiko took his hand and when she had gotten to her feet, looked behind him. There was Taia and Tristan.  
  
"Way to go, Joey," Taia said. "You almost ran over a little girl." Akkiko sweatdropped, and tried to keep her demon levels down. "I am not a little girl," she rumbled. Kat and Meg came up behind her.  
  
"Oh no!" Meg said. "We are in the middle of anime world! Help!!"  
  
"Oh, calm down!" Kat said. "It's only Yu-Gi-Oh. It could be worse."  
  
Meg glared at her. "How so?"  
  
"We could be in the path of a missile." (A/N: Hee, hee, little bit of foreshadowing here for the sequel!)  
  
Joey looked behind Akkiko and grinned. "Hey, there, are you girls new?"  
  
"Uh, you could say that," Akkiko said, smiling uncomfortably.  
  
Yugi came up behind the group. "Hey, Joey," he called. "Oh, it's you three again."  
  
Kat, Meg and Akkiko looked at each other, trying to telepathically come up with a plan.  
  
"Um . . . we were just. . ."  
  
"Erm, we're going. . ."  
  
Akkiko gulped. 'We sound like idiots,' she thought. "We're tourists!" she said, (Yes, cheesiest explanation in the history of cheesy explanations, but hey, it WORKS!!)  
  
"Oh," Taia said. "So I guess you aren't going to school."  
  
"Actually, yes we are," Kat said. "Akkiko always gets things wrong. We're actually exchange students from Canada."  
  
"Oh. . ."Tristan said. "So where's your dog sled, eh?"  
  
Kat went up to him and smacked him on the head. Meg did the same.  
  
"No dissing the greatest country on earth!!!" they screamed. Tristan seemed to shrink.  
  
"Sorry," he said meekly.  
  
"So, as long as we're *exchange students*. . ." Akkiko glanced menacingly at Kat. "Where do we get our uniforms?"  
  
"There's always extra at the school," Taia said. "Follow us.  
  
"Okay," the three girls said together, and the whole gang started down the road.  
  
***  
  
"You expect me to wear PINK??" Meg screamed, holding up the jacket. Taia sweatdropped at her rage.  
  
"It's school policy that you wear the uniform," she said. "I'll leave you three to change."  
  
She went out the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Lord help us, we have to wear pink jackets," Kat said, rubbing her temple. "I feel a migraine on."  
  
Akkiko was in the corner, shaking. "No. . .Must not . . . wear pink . . . Will drain demon energies..."  
  
Kat and Meg looked at each other evilly. "Come on now, Akkiko," Meg said, holding the jacket. "It uniform time!!"  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!' Akkiko screamed, and little shoots of lightening came from her eyes. "You can't make me!" the lightening shredded the jacket.  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "Okay...let's not try again."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Meg asked. "Why are we even here?  
  
"Because, you dingbat, as long as we're in Yu-Gi-Oh, we might as well enjoy ourselves." Akkiko said, riffling through the box of uniforms.  
  
Kat grinned. "And you guys know how we enjoy ourselves, don't you?"  
  
Meg stared, and then slowly grinned. "Scar as many people in a short amount of time. . ."  
  
Kat continued. "Wreck as must destruction as possible. . ."  
  
Akkiko finished. "And blow something up!!!!"  
  
"Oh, yes, blowing up is always fun! But first, we must endure the uniforms."  
  
"I'm ready," Akkiko said. Kat and Meg stared. She was dressed in the boys' uniform, and had tied her hair back in a ponytail.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Meg asked. "Look like a boy?"  
  
"Exactly." Akkiko said.  
  
"It's not going to work," Kat said. "But whatever."  
  
Meg sighed. "So what do we do? There's no way you and I can pull off acting like guys."  
  
"I know!" Kat said. "Put on the skirt, and we'll wear the guy's jackets!"  
  
Akkiko and Meg stared at her. "Wow, the wall-ditz really is a genius,' Akkiko said.  
  
Kat threw her a death-glare and daggers actually shot out of her eyes. "Shuddap!" She yelled, and grabbed a miniskirt.  
  
***  
  
"All right, class settle down," the teacher called. Yugi's class took their seats. "I am glad to say we have three new exchange students all the way from Canada. So be sure to make them feel welcome."  
  
"Oh, God," Akkiko said. "She sounds like an idiot."  
  
Meg, Kat and Akkiko all stepped into the classroom.  
  
"Would you please introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.  
  
Kat went first. "Hi, I'm Kat. Do not make me angry otherwise I'll turn into a horrible beast and eat you." She grinned. "Just kidding." Everyone in the class sweatdropped.  
  
Yugi stared...again. 'Who are these people?' he thought.  
  
Kat whispered to Meg, "Yes, I think I have thoroughly disturbed them. Your turn."  
  
Meg grinned. "I'm Meg, call me Megan and I will mutter satanic rituals at you and murder you in your sleep. BWAHAHA!!"  
  
This time, even the teacher sweatdropped.  
  
"Hah," Meg said to Akkiko. "Beat that!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Akkiko. It mean's Demonchild in Japanese. If you want to find out why I'm called Demonchild, meet me in a dark alley at midnight." She winked. "I like to prowl around for blood."  
  
"Wait a minute!" the teacher said. "You're a girl! Why are you dressed in the boy's uniform?"  
  
Akkiko smiled. "I am not a girl, I am a boy, back me up, people!"  
  
"Go and change immediately!" the teacher yelled.  
  
"*Beep* you!" Akkiko said.  
  
"Wow," Kat whispered. "This thing is even censored!"  
  
The teacher suddenly grew horns on her forehead. "That's it! To the principals' office!" she got up and placed a clawed hand on Akkiko's shoulder. Akkiko sweatdropped.  
  
"Um...help!!" she said pleadingly. The class pretended to be occupied, and Meg and Kat whistled.  
  
"Meg and Kat, you may sit down," The teacher said. "Class, open your books and read Chapter three to fifteen. I'll be back soon."  
  
"But I won't be!!" Akkiko screamed as the evil teacher from hell dragged her out of the room. "Help! She's gonna eat me!"  
  
Kat and Meg sweatdropped, and then pulled out hankies and dapped at fake tears.  
  
"Oh, poor Akkiko," Meg said. "She was such a good friend."  
  
"Satan be with you," Kat said, fluttering the hankie at the door.  
  
Meg and Kat sat down at the back of the room. Coincidently, Meg was by the window, and Kat was right beside Bakura. He was staring at her.  
  
Kat read for a while and then slammed her book down on the desk "What is your problem??" She asked in a dangerous voice. Bakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he said in a small voice and went back to his textbook.  
  
"Hey, Kat," Tristan asked. He was sitting in front of her. "Do you think your friend is going to be okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kat said. "She can take care of herself.  
  
"I don't know," Joey put in. "That teacher is straight from Heck. The last girl who dressed like a guy had to change schools, she was so traumatized."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Meg said. "After Akkiko is finished with her, your teacher's the one who's going to be traumatized."  
  
Suddenly a pebble hit the widow. Meg went over to it and paled. "Uh...Kat."  
  
"What now?" Kat followed her. Akkiko was standing outside, throwing pebbles at the window. "What the *beep* is she doing?" Kat shrieked.  
  
"Throwing stones at the window," Meg said, "I would think that is obvious."  
  
"I mean, what is she doing outside of school??" Kat said, hitting Meg on the head.  
  
"Oh...HEY! Is she just going to LEAVE us here in this madhouse???" Meg pried the window up and screamed down to Akkiko: "Where are you going??"  
  
Akkiko grinned. "Have fun!" She yelled up. And, turning, walked away. "Akkiko!!!" Meg screamed. "Don't leave me!!"  
  
Kat pulled the window back down as the principal walked in.  
  
"Unfortunately, your teacher has suffered a mid-life crisis," he said.  
  
"More like an Akkiko-life crisis!" Kat said quietly.  
  
"So we're calling in a substitute," the principal gestured to the door. "Please behave for him."  
  
The class turned to the door. A forbidding figure filled it up with his shadow.  
  
"Oh, no," Kat said.  
  
"Who is it?" Meg asked.  
  
"It's Zechs."  
  
"Oh... that's the psycho from Gundam Wing, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Meg, very good."  
  
"Who is it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
Zechs Marquise walked though the door. "Hello, class," he said in a raspy voice. "I am Mr. Marquise. Thank you for the introduction, principal, you may go now."  
  
The principal walked out, at which point Meg screamed. "Don't leave me here with this madman!!"  
  
Zechs closed the door. "It's too late for you," he said sinisterly. "You are all trapped."  
  
Kat turned to Meg. "Actually, Heero is more the mad-man type. He tried to kill himself twice."  
  
"I thought it was three times?" Meg asked (totally clueless, as usually)  
  
"No, it was two...and besides that, Heero is cooler." Kat leaned on her desk dreamily. "He's hot, too." (A/N: Yes, I do actually have a crush on Heero.)  
  
Zechs turned to look at her. "Study hall!!" he yelled. "Anything that squirt can do, I can do better!!"  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "What has Akkiko left us with?" she asked quietly  
  
Unfortunately, Zechs heard. "Who is this Akkiko?" he asked. "Some one playing hooky, eh? Well, I will track her down like a dog."  
  
Meg looked at Kat. "Hey, doesn't Akkiko have a crush on Zechs?" she asked. Kat nodded.  
  
Unfortunately, Zechs heard this too. "She has a crush on me?" He burst out. "Oh, God." Then he noticed that half the class *a.k.a. the female population* was all looking at him all starry-eyed. "Oh, lord."  
  
"He's...so...hot!" One girl whispered to her neighbour.  
  
"I dibs!" she said back.  
  
Zechs sweatdropped. "Um...I'm just going to go get my gun, and then I'll be right back." He left the room.  
  
Kat stared after him for a moment, and then went to the window.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joey asked.  
  
"Shimmying down the drainpipe," Kat said, opening the window. "Before that insane bounty hunter comes back!"  
  
"Um...good idea," Tristan said, and followed her.  
  
"Kat-you're in a skirt!" Meg shrieked.  
  
"And you're point is?" Kat said darkly, and started out the window. She was followed by Tristan and Joey. Taia got up.  
  
"Well, as long as we're skipping class." She said and followed. Yugi got up.  
  
"Are you coming, Meg?" He asked. "I think I hear the menacing footfalls of an insane murderer."  
  
Meg sweatdropped, eyed the door, and got up. "I'm with you guys," she said. "Going with a travelling asylum has got to be better than here."  
  
As soon as she was out the window, Bakura got up and shimmied down as well.  
  
Zechs came back into the room, and noticed that the seats in the back corner were empty.  
  
"Where did they all go?" he shouted. "Those brats! They think they can skip MY class, eh? Well, I've got a lot of ammunition." He turned back around, and as he went out the door, he called, "Page the office, tell them the substitute went hunting."  
  
***  
  
Akkiko walked down the street, revelling in her freedom. Let's see: she had disturbed a class of anime characters, put a teacher in a mental institution and had escaped the evil pink uniform. Not bad for one morning.  
  
She was still in the boys uniform, and, unbeknownst to her, was getting a few 'looks' from the girls. A group of girls were whispering on a street corner, and when Akkiko passed them, one of them stepped in front of her.  
  
"Hi," she giggled. "You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
Akkiko sweatdropped; she had heard girls use that tone before.  
  
'Oh no!' she thought. 'She thinks I am guy!!'  
  
"Uh....yeah, I'm new here," Akkiko said. Her voice was the kind the kind that could sound half-guy anyway, so she didn't have to put too much effort into disguising it.  
  
"Hee hee...Would you like to take me out to lunch?" the girl continued.  
  
"Um...No."  
  
"Oh, please?" the girl pouted.  
  
"NOOO!!" Akkiko screamed and tried to run. Unfortunately, the other girls all ran after her.  
  
***  
  
Kat and Meg looked around the street. "She couldn't have gone far!" Kat said.  
  
Joey's stomach rumbled. "Hey, it's almost lunchtime. Maybe can we stop in a restaurant and grab a burger? Or a couple dozen burgers?"  
  
Taia sighed. "You boys are always thinking of your stomachs," she said.  
  
Yugi stared at Meg. "So why do you girls always try to freak people out?"  
  
"It comes from hanging out with Akkiko too much," Meg said. "Her demonistic ways rub off on us."  
  
"Just like we rub off on her," Kat said. "That's why she screams whenever she says 'Oh God'!"  
  
"Why is that so bad?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Because that's my phrase," Kat said.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Please can we get some food!!!?" Joey yelled. "I'm about to die over here!"  
  
"Muffin!" Meg said. "We have to find Akkiko! Who knows what trouble she's gotten herself into?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be ironic if she ran into some girls who thought she was guy?' Kat said. "And they tried to take her to lunch?" She shivered. "Wow, that would be pretty freaky, wouldn't it?"  
  
***  
  
Zechs walked down the street, holding his gun out in front of him. For some reason, people kept screaming when they saw him and ran away.  
  
'Now where did those bratty kids go?' he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly a group of girls came around the corner dragging a young man by his feet. His hands were tied behind him with hair extensions.  
  
Akkiko spotted Zechs and, not really paying attention to the fact that: 1) he was a Gundam Wing character in Yu-Gi-Oh and 2) he had a gun, screamed, "HELP ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, but you're so cute!" one of the girls said. "You just have to take us out to lunch!"  
  
"But I'm a-urg!" Akkiko stopped as one of the girls snapped a scrunchie around her head and pulled it down over her mouth. They continued to kidnap her.  
  
Zechs stared after them, sweatdropping "Girls," he said. "They're so damn kinky these days." He continued his search for the missing pupils.  
  
A/N: Special thanx 2 Starlet for helping me with some of the scenes. Thanx to the same person for tolerating all the times I erupted in insane laughter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I would say I owned Akkiko and Meg, but they would probably kill me. *sigh* So, for my own personal safety, I will say I own only myself and the plotline. 


	2. McDonald's Mayhem!

Meg, Kat, Yugi, Joey, Taia, Tristan, and Bakura all eventually decided to go to McDonald's for lunch. Once there, everyone ordered and they squeezed into a back corner.  
  
"Just warning you," Taia said. "Joey may scar you for life once you see his eating habits."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kat said, taking a sip of her drink. "We've been scarred for life so many times, I lost track at fifty."  
  
"You have more will-power than me," Meg said. "I lost track at twenty-six."  
  
Even so, when Joey sat down (surrounded by six Big Macs, one carton of 20 chicken nuggets, three fries super-sized, and a super-sized Diet Coke) they had a little trouble keeping their lunch down. Not to mention their breakfast, and yesterday's dinner.  
  
"Um..." Meg said. "S-so where do you think Akkiko went off to?"  
  
"We should have stopped at the Dairy Queen on the way here," Kat said, thinking.  
  
"Nah," Joey said, stuffing fries in his mouth. "We'll stop by after lunch- they have the best desserts."  
  
"Besides, Akkiko hates Dairy Queen, you know that." Meg stared at Kat.  
  
Kat nodded. "I know that. But you know she would never pass up a chance to swear at the people at the cash registers, not to mention spit napkin spit- balls at the customers, screaming, 'You are all blasphemed on this earth by eating in this unholy place!'"  
  
"Wow. . ." Meg said, "That was pretty close."  
  
Taia sweatdropped. "She's that bad?" she said. "I don't know . . . she looked pretty innocent when I first met her."  
  
Meg and Kat stared at her for a minute, then at each other, and then back at Taia. Seconds passed... They burst out laughing. Meg almost choked, and Kat patted her on the back.  
  
"T-Taia," Kat gasped. "A man-eating SHARK looks innocent at first, but he ain't so innocent when he starts chewing on your leg, now is he?"  
  
Taia smiled uneasily. "Uh . . . no."  
  
"Akkiko may look innocent now, but you haven't seen her in demon mode."  
  
"God-willing, you never will." Meg breathed deep, trying to keep her laughter back. "Honestly, it is the freakiest damn thing ever."  
  
"What happens?" Taia asked.  
  
"Let's see...what happened the last time, Kat?"  
  
"First of all, she goes all hissy and horns sprout from her forehead. Oh, and keep toilet paper and duck tape AWAY from her!" Kat thought. "You can only avoid her attack with demon-repellent, and that you can only get through E-Bay and the black market. Other than that, I don't think there's anything else you need to know." Kat leaned back in her seat, and for a while everyone just ate.  
  
Kat noticed Bakura staring at her. It kind of freaked her out, seeing as she knew he could be possessed by a spirit in a necklace, but she tried not to pay any attention to him. Meg found herself staring at Joey. How he could eat and not gain a pound, she didn't know. He was actually kind of cute, despite the fact his eating habits were the equivalent of a starving hyena.  
  
Soon though there was a lot of noise coming from the opposite corner of the restaurant. Screams of "No! I'm a frickin' girl!" could be heard, along with "Aww...you're so cute!!"  
  
Kat and Meg sweatdropped, looking at each other. "I would know that scream of demonism anywhere," Meg said, and the two girls got up and went over. The gang followed.  
  
They came upon a strange (and disturbing) sight. Akkiko, surrounded by giggling school girls, was still in her boys' uniform. It seemed she was being force-fed French fries by the girls, and fighting every moment of it.  
  
"Let me go, you *beep*s! Get you *beep*in' hands off me! I'm a *beep*in' girl you *beep*s!!"  
  
After the initial shock, Kat looked at Meg. "This could get ugly. Want me to handle this alone?"  
  
Meg shrugged. "We might as well jump into the shit together."  
  
They dove in, kung-fuing the girls away. They all shrieked and left quickly, leaving a very *very* angry Akkiko behind. Meg untied the hair extensions that were tying her wrists, and Kat pulled a scrunchie off her head.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Meg remarked.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Kat agreed.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU??????" Akkiko screamed. "I'm on the street, surrounded by the *beep*in' girls, and you aren't even there to HELP ME??????"  
  
"WE were in school, like originally planned," Meg said.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Kat said, before Akkiko could go off on another verbal rampage, "Zechs from Gundam Wing is here."  
  
"He's our frickin' substitute teacher!" Meg said.  
  
"Zechs?" Akkiko asked, her eyes glazing over a bit.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Tristan asked.  
  
"She has a crush on Zechs," Kat said, sweatdropping. "I think it's the long hair."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, a big man in a McDonald's uniform with "Manager" on the chest came up behind Akkiko.  
  
"Where have you been, boy?" he shouted. "We need you behind till!" Dragging Akkiko off, the rest of them stared.  
  
"Everyone STILL thinks she's a guy?" Kat burst out. "The people here are crazy!"  
  
"No shit," Meg said, going back to their table.  
  
After a while, when Akkiko didn't emerge from the back and they had finished their lunch, Joey stood up and headed over to the counter.  
  
"Joey, where're you going?" Tristan called.  
  
"To get dessert." Joey pulled out his wallet and stepped up to the till.  
  
"Hello, welcome to McDonald's," Akkiko said to him. Her uniform had the name 'Eric' on it. "May I take your order?"  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "Whoa, you sound...professional," he said.  
  
"She works at the McDonald's in Canada," Kat said, coming up behind him.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Would you hurry it up?" said a cold voice behind them. Everyone turned and saw-  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" Meg and Kat shrieked together.  
  
'I can't stand that guy,' Kat thought. Neither, it seemed, could Joey.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba," Yugi said. Of course, he was the only person who was really friendly in any way. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking Mokubah out to lunch," Kaiba said. Mokubah stepped out from behind his brother.  
  
"Hi, guys," he said cheerfully.  
  
Kaiba noticed Kat and Meg. "Oh, it's you two girls. I applaud your introductions...they were...INteresting." His mouth actually curved a bit. "I've never seen our third-rate teacher more scared." He stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, sir," Akkiko said. Her eyes had turned into big hearts. "Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?"  
  
"Hey!" Joey said. "What about me?"  
  
"Get lost, Wheeler!" Akkiko growled at him, and flames actually came from her nostrils. Joey stepped back, and Kaiba placed his order.  
  
Suddenly Zechs walked in the front door. He was holding a buster rifle. Everyone, including Akkiko and Kaiba, sweatdropped.  
  
"So here's where you brats got to," he said, looking at the group. He laughed, and shivers ran down everyone's spine. "Well, this is going to be fun." He started to raise his rifle, but at the last moment, a gaggle of screeching girls tackled him.  
  
"You're so hot!!"  
  
"I dibs the gun!"  
  
"I dibs the bullets!!"  
  
Kat looked carefully at the raging pool of insane fangirls. "Hey, I think those are the same girls who attacked Akkiko!" she said.  
  
"I'll try not to lose any tears over it," Akkiko said darkly.  
  
"HE'S GETTING UP!!" Tristan yelled. Zechs was, indeed, struggling to his feet.  
  
"Ulp," Joey gulped. "Forget dessert-let's sneak out the back entrance!"  
  
"But that's employee use only!!" Akkiko yelled after them. Joey and Tristan turned back and actually pulled her OVER the counter and dragged her along.  
  
***  
  
Back at school, they sat and stood panting by the front doors.  
  
"That was too close," Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah-why would the school employ such a maniac to teach?!" Taia said.  
  
"The school district is thinking of bringing in Totalitarianism?" Kat suggested. "Who knows for sure?"  
  
"Hey!" Tristan called. "Look at this!" He was looking at something taped to the door. Everyone got up to see.  
  
"'School End-Of-The-Year Dance," Meg read. "It's this Friday."  
  
Taia grinned. "Awesome! So, shall we go?"  
  
Everyone nodded, except Meg, Akkiko and Kat. They didn't really like dances.  
  
"Oh, come on, you guys!" Tristan said. "You're hanging out with US now!"  
  
"Yeah," Joey put in. "You might as well make a fool of yourself with us, too!"  
  
The three girls looked at each other and sighed. "Sure," they said.  
  
"Great!" Yugi grinned. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other. Unless you have to leave by that time?"  
  
Meg paled; Kat dragged her away about five feet, and the three girls huddled.  
  
"What do we say?" Meg hissed.  
  
"We say, 'No'," Kat said. "We don't even know how we GOT here, much less how to get back to our own mundane world."  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Akkiko said sarcastically. "Why the hell do you two want to go home, anyway?"  
  
"How shall Zechs kill us? Let me count the ways..." Kat said poetically.  
  
"It isn't Shakespeare, but she has a point," Meg whispered to Akkiko.  
  
"Damn." Akkiko thought for a moment. "Well, we can at least go to the dance.' Meg and Kat nodded.  
  
"It may be fun!" Meg said, jumping up and down a bit.  
  
"Whatever..." Kat said. She STILL didn't like dances.  
  
They turned back to the Yu-Gi-Oh gang. "No, we don't have to leave by then- we'll be glad to come to the dance," Akkiko said.  
  
"Great!" Joey said, and blushed. "Uh, Meg? Can I . . . talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Meg shrugged, and she and Joey walked off a few paces. He spoke to her, and she turned red. Staring at him, she ran back to Kat. "Joey just asked me out!' she said. "What do I do?"  
  
Kat stared for a moment. "Um..."  
  
"I can't say YES!!!" Meg proceeded to freak out. (A/N: To let our viewers know, Meg is very against the idea of having a crush on Anime characters. Actually, she finds it quite disturbing. I wonder why . . .)  
  
"Meg, calm down!" Kat said, and slapped her friend. Meg stood, stunned. "Come on, Meg. Say yes-after all, we don't know when we'll be going home, and you don't have anything to lose, do you?"  
  
"No, nothing...just my dignity and self-consciousness . . . as well as my social preferences." She thought for a minute, looking over at Joey. "Well, at least he has brown eyes . . ." Meg went back to Joey and nodded, as red as he was.  
  
The bell rang for class. "Come on, or we'll be late!" Taia called, and the group disappeared inside. Kat lingered outside.  
  
'I really wish I knew how we got here . . .' she thought, looking at the sky. 'It was so weird, though . . .'  
  
"Um, Kat?" said a voice beside her. She jumped. It was Bakura. He was so quiet, she had forgotten he had even been in the group.  
  
"Oh, hey, Bakura." Kat smiled a little. "Aren't you going to be late for class?"  
  
"Well, yes..." his pale skin flushed a little. Kat recognized the symptoms. 'Oh, God,' she thought.  
  
"Kat, would you come to the dance with me?" he finally managed.  
  
"Uh . . ." Kat flushed, right down to her collar, and she was sure it went further. "Yeah, okay."  
  
"Good." Bakura smiled at her and went inside the school. Kat was left standing all alone.  
  
"Are you crazy??" she said aloud. "You idiot-you just made a date with a possessed kid, who has a friggin' necklace that's possessed by an evil spirit from the great Beyond, who would kill you if he got half a chance!!!" (A/N: to our reader-I do actually talk to myself.) Kat sighed, and went into the school. 'I am doomed,' she thought.  
  
"AHAH!!!" Someone grabbed the back of her shirt. It was Zechs.  
  
'SHIT!!!' Kat thought, her body going numb. 'Now I really AM doomed!!'  
  
***  
  
Meg and Akkiko sat down in the classroom just at the final bell rang. Zechs walked in, still holding his gun.  
  
Unbeknownst to the girls, Kat was tied up in the teacher's lounge, trying to squeeze out of the ropes. *And failing.*  
  
"Hey, where's Kat?" Meg asked.  
  
"Maybe she got lost." Taia suggested.  
  
"Oh, good lord," Akkiko said. "How can she get lost in a school?  
  
"Ah, but this is a school in strange world," Meg said, grinning.  
  
Akkiko glared at her, and then paid attention to Zechs (A/N: Remember, Akkiko has a crush on him)  
  
He was saying "Well, I caught one of the hooky-playing perpetrators, and now they are locked up in my secret laboratory, where I will later perform all kinds of illegal government tests on her."  
  
"Oh, crap," Meg said, "Kat got caught-and another thing, Akkiko-WHY THE HELL AREYOU IN LOVE WITH AN INSANE MANIAC???"  
  
Akkiko shrugged. "Demonistic powers attract each other."  
  
Tristan turned behind them. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "We have to save Kat before he turns her into a mutant!!"  
  
Joey hit him "He wouldn't do that!!"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yeah he would, I've seen in the movies!!"  
  
Akkiko rolled her eyes. "You guys have been watching way too much horror. She said. "If you want quality horror, watch me in demon-mode." She laughed, and everyone in the class looked away, very scared. "I'm sure you'll never think Jack the Ripper is scary again."  
  
Taia shivered. "She's insane!!" she hissed.  
  
"You are just figuring this out?" Meg said.  
  
Yugi leaned over. "Where do you think he's hiding Kat?"  
  
"Let's see . . ." Meg thought for a moment. "He said he was holding her in the secret laboratory . . . It's the teacher's lounge." Everyone around her sweatdropped.  
  
"How d'you you know??!!" Akkiko asked.  
  
"Oh, please," Meg rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that 'secret laboratory' is teacher code for the teacher's lounge."  
  
"It's a diverse sense of logic, but okay." Akkiko shrugged.  
  
"All right, we know where is . . ." Tristan said. "Now how do we have her?"  
  
"Um . . . That will be a problem." Meg looked over a Zechs, whose feet were propped up on the desk. He was watching everyone in a demonistic gaze not unlike Akkiko's.  
  
"Meg, pretend to pass out," Joey suggested. "That always works in the movies. Once his attention's on you, some of us can go to the teacher's lounge."  
  
"It's just so crazy it might work," Meg said.  
  
"To make it more realistic," Akkiko said. "Why don't I knock you for real?"  
  
Meg glared. "Let the actress do her work," Meg said, and went to the front of the class.  
  
Zechs stared at her. "And where do you think you're going, young lady?"  
  
Meg batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh, please," she said in a pathetic voice. "I smelled some dangerous fumes in the back of the classroom, and now I'm feeling a bit faint-" She collapsed to the ground in an array of *actually good* acting. Akkiko stared. "Well . . . it won't win a Grammy, but that was actually pretty good."  
  
Zechs, of course, being very perverse from the average human being, didn't buy it. "Uh-huh," he said, and opened a gun magazine. "Please go back to your desk, miss."  
  
Meg sighed and got up. "I gave it my best shot," she whispered sitting down."  
  
Joey sighed. "Okay, what now?  
  
"I told you I should have knocked her out for real," Akkiko said. "I'll handle it." She went to the front of the classroom and leaned on the desk.  
  
"Mr. Marquise?" She asked. "Would you like to join the Anti-Heero Club?"  
  
Zechs actually looked interested. "Oooh, and what do you do in this club?" he asked.  
  
Akkiko thought quickly. "Well, every week we egg his Gundam, and other times we dye all his clothes a shocking bright pink."  
  
Zechs leaned forward. "Ooh . . . . This sounds good. How do I enter this club?"  
  
Akkiko gestured behind her back for the others to sneak out. "Well, first you have to get on top of your desk and do the funky chicken dance."  
  
Zechs stared for a moment, and then said, "Okay."  
  
Joey, Meg, Tristan, and Taia slipped out the door.  
  
"Okay," Meg said." Where's the teacher lounge?"  
  
"This way," Taia said, pointing, and the four youths ran down the hallways.  
  
***  
  
Kat struggled in her bonds, wondering how the hell she had gotten here.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" she thought, and muttered some obscenities while trying to loosen the ropes binging her wrists.  
  
She stopped, panting. The ropes still held. 'I wish it was the full moon,' she thought, 'then I could turn into a were-Kat and break these ropes.' (A/N: I have a theory about the souls of Meg, myself and Akkiko: Akkiko's soul is a demon, my soul is a were-Kat, and Meg is a sorceress. Sorry for the interruption. That is all)  
  
Suddenly there was a commotion outside the door.  
  
"Shite!" Kat thought. "It's Zechs come back to do horrible things to me. Maybe he'll even dress me in pink!"  
  
Little did she know that he was making a fool of himself back in the classroom. Akkiko now had him doing the Macarena.  
  
The door of the lounge opened, and there was Meg.  
  
"Thank God!" Kat tried to say around her gag. "Meg! UNTIE ME!!!"  
  
After Meg had done this, Kat ran for the front doors. "I am never coming back to this insane school!" She screamed over her shoulder.  
  
Meg sweatdropped. "What now?" she asked.  
  
Joey shrugged. "Let's go back to class," she said.  
  
"Yeah, and hope Akkiko isn't a mass of ashes," Taia said.  
  
***  
  
When they got back to the classroom, they came upon another *of oh, so, many * disturbing sights. Zechs was in a tutu!!!  
  
Meg came up beside Akkiko, who was trying her hardest not ho laugh. "Good God, Akkiko, what have you been doing to the poor guy?"  
  
"Improvising," Akkiko said. "Okay, Mr. Zechs," she said, "The last thing you have to do to initiate yourself into the Anti-Heero club is give me a kiss!!"  
  
Zechs stopped performing Swan Lake for a moment to stare. "Okay . . ." he said. "I hate Heero, and while dying his cloths pink is tempting, nothing is worth that!!" He tore the tutu off of himself and was suddenly in his normal clothes. "Class, take out your pencils, we're having a pop-quiz of the many ways to kill your opponent."  
  
Everyone sighed, and pulled out a No.2. Akkiko returned to her desk.  
  
"So where's Kat?" she asked.  
  
"She ran off when we untied her." Meg said.  
  
"Aww . . ." Akkiko protested. "But there's the entire afternoon left to wreck destruction!!"  
  
"Neh," Meg said. "This is getting boring...if we do have a madman for a teacher!!"  
  
***  
  
Half and hour later, Zechs looked over the tests and found that most of the student s in the class hadn't been too imaginative in the ways to torture and kill their opponents. The only people who got 100% on it were Meg and Akkiko.  
  
"Well done, ladies," he said. "I personally like # five on yours, Akkiko- the one about using fire ants."  
  
"Thanks," Akkiko said, beaming. "It's a gift."  
  
The bell rang. "Class dismissed." Zechs said, and ran out the door.  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The teacher's lounge." Meg said.  
  
"Yeah, remember? He wants to torture Kat." Akkiko grinned. "He's not going to be too happy."  
  
"Yeah, and do we really want to be around when he discovers she's gone?" Joey asked.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "NNNNOOOOOO!!" they screamed and all ran for the door. On the way out, Akkiko collided with someone.  
  
"OOW!!" she said. "Watch it!"  
  
"You're the one who ran into me," said a familiar voice. Akkiko looked up and flushed. It was Kaiba. "Oh . . . I'm so sorry!!" she said in a syrupy voice. "You're right, it was totally my fault."  
  
"Whatever . . ." Kaiba said, and went out of the classroom. Akkiko stared after him, drooling, until Meg came up and grabbed her ear.  
  
"Come on, Demonchild," she said. "Time to go."  
  
With the pain, Akkiko fell back into her usual, demonistic self. "Let go of me, you moronic dingbat!!" she yelled, and hit Meg with a paper fan that seemingly came out of nowhere.  
  
"OOW!!" Meg said, and dropped to the ground her eyes little 'X's.  
  
Suddenly a yell of rage tore through the school.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Akkiko said in a small voice. "That sounded like a very, very angry Zechs."  
  
Tristan and Joey ran back into the classroom, picked up Meg, and ran out again, Akkiko following. Once they were all outside, the two groups parted.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Taia yelled.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah." Akkiko and Meg turned away. "What do we do now??"  
  
Meg shrugged. "Finding Kat would be good."  
  
"I'm over here!" said a few bushes to their right.  
  
"Kat?" Meg asked, and poked at the bushes.  
  
"No, it's Satan," Kat said emerging. "Is that nutcase gone?"  
  
"Zechs is in the school," Akkiko said, "Looking for you."  
  
"Well, I DON'T want to be found!!" Kat said, and dragged the two of them off.  
  
"WAIT!" Akkiko yelled, and hit Kat on the head with the fan. "Um, have any of you thought where we're going to sleep tonight??"  
  
"Uh . . ." the two clueless looks on Meg and Kat's faces told Akkiko all she wanted to know. She sweatdropped.  
  
"Perfect . . ." she said. "We're stuck in an imaginary world, have no idea how we're going to get back to our own world, and we don't even have a freaking place to sleep!!"  
  
They stopped at a stop-light and waited for the walk signal. A car pulled up in front of them.  
  
"Hey!" Meg yelled. "No parking in front of a cross-walk!"  
  
The back window of the car rolled down. A face with dark sunglasses poked out the window.  
  
"Hey, ladies," the face said. "I have your living quarters all prepared!"  
  
"Do we know you?" Akkiko asked, looking over at Kat and Meg. They both shrugged.  
  
The face took off the sunglasses. Kat's jaw dropped. It was a guy with short red hair, quite a few pimple, and watery blue eyes. He grinned at them. "Recognize me now?"  
  
"Get lost!" Meg said, but Kat stopped her.  
  
"No, I do know him...impossible as it is."  
  
"Who is he then?" Akkiko asked.  
  
"It's Erikson," Kat said. "One of my many imaginary characters."  
  
"What?" Akkiko and Meg said together.  
  
"I get bored very easily, so I create little characters in my own little world." Kat shrugged. "In my little world, I am either one or many different super-sorceresses with magical powers so strong I can destroy a planet with one thought."  
  
Meg sweatdropped. "So where does he come in?" she asked, pointing to Erikson.  
  
"He's the bad guy." Kat shrugged again. "You know, the annoying little cretin who you can never get rid of, he always gets away and then comes back to make more damage?" She sighed and turned to the car. "So, what the hell are you doing here in Yu-Gi-Oh?" she asked Erikson.  
  
"I'm here to give you directions," Erikson said. "And don't worry; I won't make any mischief if you girls behave." He threw a piece of paper out the window. "Head to that address and all will be revealed." The car drove off, leaving the three girls very confused.  
  
"I don't get it," Akkiko said blankly, as Kat picked up the paper.  
  
"Neither do I," Kat admitted. "I don't understand how a guy from my imagination can be walking around in a cartoon." She looked at the scrap of paper and sighed. "Well, I s'pose we should go to the address, like Erikson wanted."  
  
"I thought he was the bad guy?" Meg asked.  
  
"He is." Kat frowned. "Like I said, I don't get it either, and I don't trust Erikson at all, but we don't really have any choice, do we?"  
  
The other girls nodded, and they set off.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of its characters, places or locations. I do not own Meg or Akkiko. I claim copyright to the plotline and Erikson only. Any similarity to any persons, places or things, is completely un-coincidental. 


	3. Demonmode and Seto Kaiba

Yugi Moto sat at his desk, doing his homework. Suddenly he slammed down his pencil, and turned to his slightly-transparent counterpart, Yami.  
  
"Yami, can you explain those three girls that came here today?" he asked.  
  
"No, I can't." Yami frowned. "I have no idea where they come from or why they're here."  
  
Yugi blushed a bit. "I don't know . . . maybe I'd just feel a little more comfortable hanging out with them if I knew where they come from . . . You see, Yami, I think Kat is kinda cute."  
  
Yami smiled ruefully, and also blushed. "Yes, she is," he said. "Why don't you ask her to that dance this Friday?"  
  
"No, I couldn't do that." Yugi picked up his pencil again. "I heard Joey saying that Bakura already asked her."  
  
"Bakura?" Yami frowned.  
  
~interruption~  
  
Starlet: HEY!! How come YOU have guys fighting over you??  
  
KatChild17: It's MY fanfic-if you want guys fighting over you, write your own!!  
  
Lily_Among_The_Thorns_89: Why do I put up with you idiots?  
  
~end interruption~  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's just that . . . Bakura still has the Millennium Ring. What if he wants to get close to Kat . . . ?"  
  
"So he can steal something?" Yugi frowned. "But that doesn't make any sense. The only thing the spirit of the Millennium Ring likes stealing is magic and Millennium Items. What would he want with Kat?"  
  
"I don't know, Yugi," Yami admitted.  
  
***  
  
"So," Akkiko said. "What do you think my chances are of getting Kaiba to ask me to the dance??"  
  
The three girls were walking down the street, looking for the address Erikson had given them.  
  
"Slim to nothing, with a guy like that," Kat said.  
  
"A guy like WHAT?" Akkiko said in a cold voice, her eyes turning an evil green.  
  
"A possessed-I mean obsessed guy," Kat said. She sweatdropped at Akkiko, whose demon levels were slowly raising. "It's nothing personal-heck, I think you two would make a cute couple."  
  
"Too bad Draco would be disappointed," Meg said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"LEAVE HIM OUT OF IT!!!" Akkiko screamed. She calmed down and grinned. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him." She looked over at Kat. "You're lucky-Bakura is cute."  
  
"I don't know what it is with me and the bad guys," Kat shook her head. "I am always falling for them."  
  
"Speaking of which-" Akkiko grinned evilly. "I wonder if we'll see Merric here."  
  
Kat blushed. (A/N: Yes, I do actually have a crush on Merric) "Leave HIM out of this!" she said. "He's probably in the middle of the desert by now. We're here."  
  
The three girls looked up. A big house was in front of them, more like a mansion than anything.  
  
Meg's jaw dropped. "Are you SURE this is the right place?" she asked.  
  
Kat checked the piece of paper she had. "Yep, this is it." She shook her head. "Come on; let's see if Erikson is inside."  
  
"Hey-guys!" Akkiko was staring across the street. Meg and Kat looked disbelievingly.  
  
"That's Yugi's house!" Meg said.  
  
"Good lord," Kat said. "We're next door to a boy possessed by a pharaoh, I'm going on a date with a boy possessed by an evil spirit, and an imaginary guy is bossing us around!!" She walked up to the house and started to turn the doorknob. "What could happen to make this day any weirder?"  
  
{Hee hee} Instead of the door opening, the entire front step opened beneath where the three girls were standing. As in some cartoons, they were left floating for a moment.  
  
"How extremely cliché," Kat commented, and in the next moment they all dropped into a dark abyss, screaming cheesily.  
  
They landed on a soft seat, and bounced to their feet. A spotlight was turned on them; another was turned on over a desk. The chair of the desk was facing away from them. It turned to reveal Erikson.  
  
"Welcome, ladies," he said, leaning forward.  
  
The girls sweatdropped. "You need to come up with better lines," Akkiko said and looked down at herself. "What the hell am I wearing??"  
  
Meg and Kat also looked down at themselves. Their school clothes were gone to be replaced by fine linen wrapped around them in the ancient Egyptian style. There were uncomfortable reed sandals on their feet, and gold jewellery on their wrists, fingers, at their throats and on their ears. Kat had a crown-thing on her head, and Meg and Akkiko were wearing black wigs.  
  
Kat choked when she looked at Akkiko. "What?" Meg asked.  
  
"Akkiko's wearing a dress," Kat snorted. They started laughing until Akkiko pulled a paper fan out from her sleeve and whacked both of them with it.  
  
"What the hell have you dressed us as, you little creep?" Akkiko asked, turning her demonic stare onto Erikson. He grinned. "I'm only here for a while to help you out. Five thousand years ago, you three were actually priestesses for Pharaoh Yami."  
  
The three girls sweatdropped. "We were WHAT???"  
  
"Priestesses," Erikson was impatient. "You know, you ran a temple . . ."  
  
"We know what priestesses are, you moron," Kat said. "But why are we here?"  
  
"In this frickin' anime world??" Meg added.  
  
Erikson sighed. "Okay, I don't know how you got here, nor do I know why you're here, but I do know that you are ancient priestesses." He grinned, satisfied. The three girls stared at him. Meg's face reddened.  
  
"So how the hell do we get home??" she finally burst out.  
  
"Uh . . ." Erikson sweatdropped.  
  
"Oy," Kat swore. "Why did I ever imagine you?"  
  
"Comic relief?" Akkiko suggested.  
  
"I'm sure that you'll go home eventually," Erikson said. "But it may take awhile. You may have to go through several other anime worlds." *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Meg screamed. "No more anime!!"  
  
"So . . . why did you dress us up like this?" Kat asked.  
  
Erikson shrugged. "I heard about the dance this Friday. It's a costume dance." He looked at his watch and stood up. "I have to go."  
  
"Where exactly does an imaginary guy from my insane little world need to be?" Kat asked. "Especially when we're stuck here?"  
  
Erikson shrugged. "I have to go back into your 'insane little world' as you call it." He vanished into thin air, but his voice continued speaking. "Don't expect me to come back to help you, ladies . . . you on your own!" He laughed. Akkiko winced.  
  
"I wish I could have that little *BEEP* in my clutches now," she grinned. "I would have SO much fun."  
  
Meg and Kat sweatdropped. "I'm locking the doors tonight," Meg said.  
  
"I'm sleeping with a knife under my pillow," Kat whispered back.  
  
Akkiko's stomach growled. The little horns that had sprouted from her forehead disappeared. "Hey-who's hungry?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
The three Egyptian clad women made their way into the house. Akkiko looked around and growled. The house was filled with Egyptian-based artwork.  
  
She ripped the wig off her head. "I'm going to kill the little *BEEP*," she growled.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "I almost feel sorry for him." She said.  
  
"I don't." Meg also ripped the wig from her head. "So why are we wearing these things, when you get to wear a cool crown?"  
  
"I don't know!" Kat frowned. "I didn't even know I was a reincarnated priestess until the little Cretin told me!!"  
  
Akkiko looked at herself. "And what the hell am I supposed to be?" She ripped at the skirt. "Die evil dress!!"  
  
Meg sweatdropped. "I actually don't mind it so much," she said. "This jewellery is very cool and stylish," (A/N: Meg is obsessed with fashion and jewellery and anything else related to anything in malls.)  
  
Akkiko considered for a moment. "Yeah, the jewellery is actually pretty cool." She agreed. "BUT THE DRESS!!!!"  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "Why is it that I am the only person not complaining?"  
  
Akkiko tuned to look at Kat. "Because you're the stupid high priestess who doesn't have to wear a *beep*in' wig!!"  
  
Kat sighed. "Why am I surrounded by weird people??" she asked herself.  
  
Akkiko shuffled a bit. Suddenly a little light bulb appeared over her head. Meg reached up and broke it.  
  
"No ideas for you, evil demonchild!" she said.  
  
Akkiko pouted, and, dodging bits of falling glass, looked down at herself again. "You know, I may make this a little less painful for myself if I make a few minor adjustments."  
  
The others stared. "You SEW???" they asked.  
  
Akkiko nodded, puffing her chest out proudly. "Yes . . ." she said, and went into another room, which conveniently was the sewing room.  
  
Meg grinned. "Hey, that little cretin actually did something right!" she said, and wandered off.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kat opened it.  
  
'Oh, god,' she thought, finding Yugi standing on the step.  
  
When he saw Kat dressed in the *skimpy* Egyptian dress his jaw dropped. His invisible (at least for the moment) counterpart Yami did the same. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kat looked down at herself and swore mentally. "Um . . . I was just . . ."  
  
Suddenly Akkiko came bustling by, "Oh, we were just trying on our costumes for the dance," she said.  
  
"That was fast," Kat commented, staring at her friend. Akkiko had torn at the skirt of the dress, and made it into a pair of pants. The top part she had ripped exposing her midriff just a bit. "Very nice, Akkiko."  
  
"Thank you," Akkiko thought for a moment. "Anyone know where to find a nice, pointy spear?" She grinned, and a shiver ran down Yugi's spine. "I want to appear warrior-like. Bwahaha!!!"  
  
Kat sighed, and looked back to Yugi. "So, why are you here, "she asked. "How did you even know WE were here?"  
  
"I saw you come into from my bedroom window," Yugi waved at the Game shop. "I'm right next door."  
  
"Yeah . . . yeah we noticed that." Kat shrugged.  
  
"Hey there's an armoury in here! Score!!" Akkiko, in the meantime had wandered off. At her shouts, Kat ran to find her. Yugi followed. Akkiko was discovered drooling over the many weapons that the room had to offer.  
  
"Oh, so many pointy objects, so little time," Akkiko sighed, and proceeded to arm herself in any way possible.  
  
Kat looked around and grabbed a dagger off the wall. Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"What do you need that for?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, you know," Kat grinned evilly. "Just in case . . ."  
  
"SPIDER!!" The three heard Meg scream. Akkiko ran out of the room, carrying samurai sword. (Katana for all you Wufei freaks).  
  
The three of them ran upstairs to find Meg cowering in the corner of a room as the spider lay dosing in the sun.  
  
"You want Miss Muffet?" Akkiko asked. "I got your Miss Muffet!" She raised the sword above her head, and . . . Well . . . you can probably guess what happened next *spider sushi anyone?*  
  
Kat looked away. "That was disturbing," she commented.  
  
"No kidding, genius," Meg said, and stalked out of the room.  
  
Yugi stared, and thought at Yami, "What the heck is WRONG with these girls??"  
  
Yami shrugged. "Maybe they were dropped on their head as infants."  
  
Akkiko walked out of the room, her whip slapping slightly against her leg.  
  
"Ooh," Kat said. "I want a whip, too!"  
  
Akkiko looked at her, appalled. "First of all, get your own ides, and two: don't go all kinky on me!" Kat slapped Akkiko upside the head. "Don't be sick-minded."  
  
"I'm a demon, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah . . . sorry." Kat stood for a moment, and then pouted. "But you know, deep down, I really do like weapons."  
  
Akkiko sweatdropped. "Okay, now that's disturbing."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang . . . again. Meg went to answer it. There were Tristan, and Joey staring at her clothes.  
  
Kat and Akkiko came down the stairs, followed by Yugi.  
  
"What are you guys doing-STALKING US??" Akkiko asked.  
  
"Yugi's gramps stood us he was over here," Joey stuttered.  
  
Akkiko rolled her eyes and walked away. Tristan stared after her. Not an inch of her skin could be seen because it was covered with leather straps holding up weapons.  
  
"Whoa," he said. "Where'd she get all the artillery?"  
  
Kat shrugged. "In a room upstairs," she said.  
  
"Sweet," Tristan said. "Can I take a look?"  
  
"NO!!" Meg and Kat said together. "One weapon incrusted maniac is all we need for right now."  
  
"Too late-" Joey said. "There's that substitute teacher here, remember?"  
  
Kat and Meg looked at each other. "Shit," they said.  
  
Akkiko's joyful voice drifted form the kitchen.  
  
"They've got iced tea!!"  
  
Kat and Meg blanched. "SHIT!!" they said again.  
  
They ran for the kitchen, and found Akkiko in a walk-in pantry, filled with iced tea. She happily drank another can, while four more lay on the ground.  
  
"Whoa, she can sure pack away that stuff," Tristan commented.  
  
"RUN!" Kat said quietly and she and Meg turned to the three boys. "RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!"  
  
The two girls ran off, leaving a very confused, Tristan Joey and Yugi. What the hell was going on?  
  
Akkiko dropped the empty can and turned towards them. "Demon mode, processing," she said, and little horns sprouted on her forehead again. A small cat tail sprouted behind her, and bat wings came from her back. She grinned at the boys. "Ooh, toilet paper." She grabbed the stack of toilet paper and duck tape that was conveniently at hand, and pounced.  
  
Those poor boys . . . they never even had a chance.  
  
***  
  
(Five minutes later)  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan were now tied up around the kitchen, trying to scream through their gags of toilet paper.  
  
Akkiko was lying on the floor, her eyes half closed.  
  
Kat peeked around a corner. "What do we do?" she asked. "We have to save them!"  
  
Meg thought for a moment. "Well . . . the only thing that stops demon-mode is a really cute guy."  
  
Kat turned and stared. "Where are we going to get one of those?" she asked.  
  
"Well . . . there's only one person that Akkiko really has a crush on," she said.  
  
"Oh, no . . . You don't mean-"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Zechs Marquise."  
  
Kat paled. "NOOOOOOOO-" She was cut off by Meg putting her hand on her mouth.  
  
"Shut up-you'll alert the demon!"  
  
"Sorry," Kat said in a meek voice. "But there's no way I'm going to the insane maniac!! There has got to be another guy!!"  
  
They ran outside to the front lawn. A limo was pulling by. Kat stared at it. "That'll work," she said, and pushed Meg in front of it. (Bwahaha)  
  
The car screeched to a stop. The back window rolled down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seto Kaiba yelled.  
  
Kat grinned. "I just wanted get to get your attention. We need your help desperately." She walked over, and, yanking him out the window, dragged him back towards the house. Meg got up, and, seeing that her hair wasn't too badly out of place, screamed. "YOU DIE, KAT!!!"  
  
Kat gulped and dragged Kaiba along faster. Peering around the corner of the kitchen, Kaiba saw Akkiko in demon-mode, and then turned back to Kat and Meg.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Akkiko has a major crush on you," Kat explained. "And the only thing that snaps her out of demon-mode is a really cute guy." She looked at Meg and winked. "I think you know what to do." together the two girls pushed Kaiba into the kitchen. He gulped and fell flat on his face.  
  
Kat grinned at Meg. "I've always wanted to do that," she said.  
  
Meg nodded and peered around the corner. Kaiba picked himself up off the ground, muttering something about irritating females *I wonder why* and looked at Akkiko, total fear marring his face.  
  
Akkiko stared at him, and her cat ears twitched, her eyes, which were red and slitted were confused. Suddenly she ginned, showing a mouth of sharp teeth.  
  
She pounced on him, one hand reaching for the duck tape.  
  
Kat sweated a little. "It's not working," She hissed. "What now?'  
  
Meg thought for a moment, confused. "All Draco had to do was talk to her." I wonder what's missing."  
  
Kat looked at Akkiko. She was started to mummify Kaiba with toilet paper. She sweatdropped. "Think faster!"  
  
"Well, she's always sawing that she likes platinum-haired guys," Meg said, Kaiba definitely wasn't one of those . . .  
  
"Well . . ." Kat racked her brain.  
  
"Ooh, I now!" Meg said suddenly. "In class, Akkiko wanted Zechs to kiss her. Maybe we should have Kaiba do that!"  
  
Kaiba, of course, heard this. "I WILL NOT!!" He shouted.  
  
"Fine," Kat said. "It's no skin off my nose to let you become a mummy!" she started to walked off.  
  
Kaiba blanched, and looked down at Akkiko, who was moving closer to his face. He sighed, and screamed, "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!!" Once Akkiko was close enough, he bent his neck and his lips touched hers.  
  
There was a moment of agonizing silence (in which Meg and Kat were trying not to laugh). Tristan stared at this, appalled, Joey snickered, and Yugi was looking as if the bats of Hell had been freed.  
  
"This is disturbing," Kat said. "But at the same time, so very amusing."  
  
Kaiba stopped kissing Akkiko, blushing (and looking as if half of him had enjoyed it) Akkiko looked up at him, in normal mode.  
  
"Did you just-" She stared. Kaiba shook his head furiously, still blushing. Akkiko scratched her head. "Oh well," she said. "CUTIE!!" She glomped onto Kaiba.  
  
At this, Joey spat out his gag of toilet paper, and fell to the floor, laughing, tears of mirth streaming down his face. Akkiko noticed that Kaiba was mummified, and started tearing at the toilet paper with claw-like hands. Kaiba started at her hands, looking scared, but Kat came around the corner.  
  
"Don't worry, she said. "Those are normal." She held up her own hands, her nails even longer than Akkiko's, and stared to free Tristan. Meg came over and, grabbing a knife, started on Joey's bonds.  
  
"Well," Kat said cheerfully. "This has been an interesting afternoon."  
  
Akkiko looked up. "You know . . . I really like that boys' uniform." She said.  
  
The others stared at her. "WHAT??"  
  
"I REALLY like that Boys' uniform."  
  
"How can you?" Kat asked, perplexed. "Because of that uniform, you got taken to the principal's office, almost expelled from school, dragged around by a horde of very disturbing fangirls, and got stuck working behind the counter at McDonald's."  
  
Akkiko shrugged, and finished untying Kaiba's bonds. He stood up, brushing himself off; she glomped him again, looking up at him with starry eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice all sweet.  
  
Kaiba stared at her, still very scared, and pushed her off, and ran out of the house. Akkiko was left, stunned.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" she screamed, and dissolved into a puddle of tears. The next moment, she got up and ran off. The others heard a door slam.  
  
Yugi stared after her. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
Kat shrugged. "I don't know. She's never cried over a boy before."  
  
Meg wiped a tear from her eye. "My little baby is all grown up!" she said.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am only writing this for my own *and other's* amusement. 


	4. Girliness and Necklaces

The next day, Akkiko was still shut away in her room. Kat and Meg started to worry.  
  
"Okay, this is serious!" Kat whispered, as they walked to school.  
  
"But what can we do? " Meg asked. "If we try going in, she hisses at us!"  
  
Kat sighed. "I think we have to convince Kaiba to apologize." She brightened. "Ooh, let's play with his mind!!"  
  
Meg also grinned. "Oh yeah, that's always fun!!"  
  
They hurried off to school.  
  
***  
  
Once at school, The Yu-Gi-Oh gang approached them.  
  
"Tristan told me what happened yesterday," Taia said. "How's Akkiko?"  
  
Kat noticed Kaiba standing off to one side, pretending not to eavesdrop. But Kat, being very good at eavesdropping herself, saw that he was doing a very bad job of it.  
  
She raised her voice. "Oh, the poor sweet little thing is heartbroken!" she said, pulling a hanky from her sleeve. "She's locked herself in the room, and has shut all the blinds." Kat motioned towards Kaiba. Meg caught on.  
  
"Yes, and she kept me up all night wailing 'Kaiba, how could you!'" Meg shook her head. "It was so pathetic."  
  
Kaiba walked away, but Kat noticed the look on his face; he felt like crap. She winked at Meg.  
  
"First part of mission: complete!"  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day progressed without much happening. Kat was unnoticed by Zechs, who spent most of the day polishing his guns.  
  
Kaiba continued being quiet, and at the end of the day he looked like he was going to talk to Kat and Meg, but instead he just went to his limo.  
  
Kat sighed. "Do you think this'll work?" she asked.  
  
Meg grinned, confident. "It's only Tuesday-we have three more days."  
  
***  
  
When they got home, they made supper, then went into the game room and played Kingdom Hearts. Once both of them had been killed by Sephiroth *twice*, Akkiko stumbled downstairs.  
  
"Akkiko?" Kat shrieked. "Wow-you look like shit."  
  
Akkiko growled; but she did look pretty bad. Her cheeks were tearstained, and her hair was tangled, her clothes rumpled.  
  
"I think it's time to go into Phase Two," Meg hissed to Kat.  
  
Kat paled. "Oh no-we don't need to get CRUEL!!"  
  
***  
  
The next day, the three girls went to school, Akkiko walking around in a trance. When they got onto school grounds, Taia and Yugi were waiting for them. They both sweatdropped when they saw Akkiko.  
  
"What are you girls doing, torturing her?" Taia asked in outrage. Akkiko was dressed in the girls' uniform, pink jacket and all.  
  
Kat grinned. "Wearing pink was the only thing we could think of," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Meg said. "If this doesn't attract Kaiba's attention, nothing will."  
  
At that moment Kaiba walked past them, staring at Akkiko. Kat went up to him and led him off. Taia stared after. "What's she doing?"  
  
Meg grinned. "Phase Three," she said.  
  
Once she and Kaiba had gone around the corner of the school, Kat grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level. (A/N: I am very touchy about my height. So LEAVE ME ALONE!!!)  
  
"Okay, I am only going to say once," Kat said. "We have a problem. When Akkiko starts wearing pink-let's just say that's a bad sign."  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped. "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked  
  
"Ask her out to the dance, you idiot!!"  
  
Kaiba paled. "I am NOT going out with that little demon-thing!!"  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I KNOW you enjoyed it when you kissed."  
  
Kaiba pulled away, shaking his head in furious denial. "I didn't like it!" he screamed. "I swear!!"  
  
Kat grinned. "Uh-huh . . . sure."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Okay . . . maybe I enjoyed it . . . a little."  
  
"Come on," Kat said. "Admit it!!"  
  
"Okay!" Kaiba relented. "I enjoyed it! Happy now??"  
  
"Not quite," Kat said. "Now you have to ask her to the dance!!"  
  
Kaiba dropped. "I don't want to!" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Kat sighed and started to walk away. "Okay, but-" she grinned evilly at him. "You KNOW you want to!!"  
  
She walked off. Kaiba blushed furiously  
  
***  
  
On Thursday, Akkiko came to school in the pink jacket again. (Bwahahaha, I am evil!) When class began, Zechs started talking about guns, and Akkiko didn't even pay attention.  
  
Seto noticed this with mild confusion; she seemed like the type of girl who actually LIKED causing chaos and death.  
  
At the end of the day, he approached *finally*. Kat and Meg grinned. "Mission almost completed," Meg whispered.  
  
Kaiba stepped up to Akkiko. She looked up at him dully.  
  
"Um . . . Akkiko . . . Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Kaiba asked his race red as an apple.  
  
Life started to flow back into Akkiko's face. Her eyes started to shine again, and she actually grinned.  
  
"YES!!" she said. "FINALLY!!"  
  
She looked down at herself.  
  
"What am I wearing?"  
  
***  
  
"KAT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Akkiko said later. She was in the shower, trying to rub the sensation of PINK off of herself. "I fell so . . . so . . . Girly!!!"  
  
"Ha hah!!" Kat said from the games room, where she was kicking Heartless butt. "Serves you right for going into depression with US around!"  
  
Meg came into the room, holding a dagger. "Hey, I've ever noticed-but the armoury is actually quite fun!!"  
  
Akkiko peeked her head out of the shower curtain. "Of course is it, you dingbat!!"  
  
Kat sighed. "Well, the dance is tomorrow. What are we going to do after that?"  
  
Meg thought for a moment. "You know, this anime world is actually starting to grow on me."  
  
Kat and Akkiko looked at each other. "A miracle has occurred!" they said together.  
  
Meg growled, picked up a pink sponge, and threw it at Akkiko. "Die evil Demonchild!!" she said.  
  
Akkiko shrieked. "AAAAH!! No more pink!!" She ran off.  
  
Kat laughed. "Well, at least we know one of her weaknesses," she said.  
  
Suddenly Akkiko ran back into the room. "Shut up, shortie," she said and then ran back out.  
  
Kat sat, stunned, and then, all of a sudden, little horns poked through her hair. "Demongirl emerging," she said. (A/N: Demongirl is a nickname for another character I have written about.)  
  
Meg sweatdropped. "Perfect," she said. "I am in a house with a Demonchild, and a Demongirl. Wonderful."  
  
"Die you stupid prick!" Kat suddenly screamed. A question mark appeared above Meg's head. Kat was still playing Kingdom Hearts, despite her demon- mode.  
  
Akkiko peeked around the corner again. "Is it safe?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Meg said. "I do know it's not safe for Heartless, though."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Kat shrieked. "They killed me!!" Her horns retreated back into her skull. She pouted.  
  
Akkiko laughed, and reset the consol. "Hah, you amateur-watch the master work."  
  
***  
  
(Five minutes later)  
  
"Haha Sephiroth-you suck!!" Akkiko said triumphantly. "BWAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!!" Kat said.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Oh brother," Meg said.  
  
"I bet five bucks it's Yugi or one of them," Akkiko said, still playing, eyes fixed on the screen. Kat shook her head.  
  
"She's obsessed," she said, and went to answer the door.  
  
Surprisingly, it was neither Yugi, nor anyone in his gang. It was a delivery man. "This is for Kat," he said, and handed her a packaged.  
  
"Thanks," Kat said, and slammed the door in his face. 'Memo to me,' she thought, 'Akkiko owes me five bucks.'  
  
She set the box down on a table and proceeded to open it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL??????"  
  
Meg and Akkiko came running out of the room. "What's going on?" Meg asked.  
  
"Look at this!" Kat aid, pointing into the box. Inside was the Millennium Necklace.  
  
A question mark appeared above Meg's head. "Um . . . what's that?" she asked.  
  
Akkiko slapped her forehead. "It's the Millennium Necklace, you dingbat," she said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Oh . . ." Meg said. "And what's that?"  
  
Kat reached into the box and drew out the necklace. Below the necklace was a note. Kat picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Kat, this is just to say that I have retrieved what is rightfully yours. Best of luck using its powers.  
  
Love, Anonymous.  
  
~~~  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "How very cheesy," she commented, and stared at the necklace.  
  
Akkiko laughed aloud. "Yugi has a crush on you!" she said.  
  
Kat winced. "But he doesn't even know that I was an ancient priestess," she said.  
  
Akkiko thought for a moment. "Maybe Yugi didn't know . . . but maybe Yami did!'  
  
"We haven't even met Yami!!" Kat said.  
  
Meg stared at the two of them. "Okay-we don't even know if its' from Yugi!!" she protested.  
  
The other two sighed, "Meg-watch some anime shows-you may learn something!"  
  
Meg crossed her arms defiantly. "Anime is the root of all evil," she said.  
  
Akkiko sprouted horns . . . again. "Blasphemy!!" she screamed, and dove for Meg. Kat continued to stare at the necklace.  
  
'Okay, so . . . what does this mean?' she thought to herself.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Kat opened it, hiding the Necklace behind her back.  
  
It was Bakura. 'Oh, this is going to be good,' Kat thought.  
  
Bakura smiled. "Yugi said that you had moved in here," he said. "I thought I'd come over and see how you were doing."  
  
Kat turned; Meg and Akkiko were wrestling, Akkiko still in half-demon-mode. "Oh, I'm surviving," Kat said, sweatdropping.  
  
Bakura saw that she was hiding something. "What you got there?" he asked.  
  
Kat sweatdropped even more. "Um . . . just a gift from a friend," she said, and bit her lip.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Well, I'll see you later, 'he said and walked off.  
  
"Wait!" Kat shouted. Bakura turned back. "I-I'm really looking forward to the dance," Kat said, blushing.  
  
Bakura nodded. "So am I," he said, and - it might have been Kat's imagination, but-a little bit of the spirit of the Millennium Ring shone through.  
  
"I am on a date with ultimate evil," Kat said to herself, and closed the door.  
  
Akkiko walked up. "Hey, if you don't want the date, I'll take it!'  
  
Kat looked around. "Hey, where's Meg?"  
  
Akkiko smiled innocently. "Oh . . . she's . . . around."  
  
A closet door behind her shook violently. "AKKIKO YOU DEMON, LET ME OUT!!" came Meg's voice.  
  
Akkiko shrugged. "Heh, I'm just going to keep her in there until dinnertime," she said.  
  
Kat sweatdropped, and walked up to the closet. She tried to open it, but found she couldn't.  
  
"Akkiko, what did you do to the door?" she asked  
  
"Um . . . nothing." Akkiko threw a bottle of super-glue behind herself.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "Sorry Meg, but I guess you're stuck."  
  
"Literally," Akkiko grinned. "So, whatcha going to do with the Millennium Necklace?" she asked.  
  
Kat shrugged. Akkiko saw her hiding it behind her back and grabbed it. Before Kat could stop her, she found the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Wow," Akkiko said. "It doesn't look too bad on you."  
  
Kat's nails suddenly grew three inches. "You die now, demon!' she said.  
  
Akkiko sweatdropped. "You're going to kill me just because I put a necklace on you?" she asked.  
  
Kat thought for a moment. "Yeah!" she said, and dove for Akkiko.  
  
(BWAHAHAHAH!!!)  
  
***  
  
Later on the three girls went to meet Yugi, Joey, Taia and Tristan at the mall. Kat wore a turtle neck to hide the Millennium Necklace. Akkiko wasn't happy about this.  
  
"Oh, come ON, Kat!" she said. "There's no harm in letting them see it."  
  
Meg nudged Kat. "Yeah, and maybe Yugi-or Yami-will fess up."  
  
Kat blushed. "I am not letting anyone see it," she said stubbornly.  
  
Akkiko and Meg sighed and rolled their eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Once at the mall, Akkiko spotted the temperature control-thingy beside the doors. She grinned and went over to it, jacking up the temp. Kat started to sweat.  
  
"Damn damn damn!" she hissed, and tugged off her turtle neck. Luckily she had a tank-top on underneath.  
  
The gang stared at the Necklace.  
  
"Isn't that-" Taia started.  
  
"Oh yes," Akkiko smiled. "It's the Millennium Necklace. I wonder who gave it to her." She glanced obviously at Yugi.  
  
He shrugged, but then looked away, as if he was listening to something. A moment later the Millennium Puzzle around his neck flashed and Yami was looking at them. (Only Meg, Akkiko and Kat noticed this, of course)  
  
"Kat, may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.  
  
Kat nodded, and the two went off a distance. Akkiko started to follow to them, but Meg grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Leave them alone," she hissed.  
  
"But I wanna know what they're saying!" Akkiko whined.  
  
"Later!" Meg snapped.  
  
"Kat, about the necklace-" Yami started to say.  
  
"Ye-es, I would be pleased to know about that," Kat said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, on the day you arrived here, I had a dream about my past. I dreamed that you were my . . ."  
  
"Your high priestess?" Kat finished dully.  
  
Yami looked at her, surprised. "I . . . suppose," he said, but something in his eyes told Kat that he was hiding something from her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Yami blushed a little. "I also dreamed that you were my . . . my sister."  
  
Kat felt her jaw drop. "WHAT?" she said and the others stared over at them.  
  
Yami shrugged. "That was what I thought. In my dream, you were wearing the Millennium Necklace. I thought it would be best to return it to."  
  
Kat smacked her head. "Perfect," she said. "I'm a five thousand year old high priestess and on top of all that, I'm sister to a pharaoh." She sighed. "What else could happen to make this day any weirder."  
  
"Please don't say that!" Meg called. Kat looked over at the group, who where now only a few feet away.  
  
She and Yami sweatdropped. "Oh, brother."  
  
***  
  
When they got back to the house, Kat explained what Yami had told her. Akkiko grinned.  
  
"He's your brother? Sweet-he's free for me!"  
  
"Back off, demon," Meg said. "I like him too." She rubbed her hands together.  
  
Akkiko glared. "Shut up or I'll lock you in the closet again."  
  
Kat blinked. "Yeah, I have a question about that, Meg-how did you get out?"  
  
Meg grinned. "Power tools are fun," she said, going all chibi.  
  
Akkiko sweatdropped. "Hmm . . . Meg around power tools . . . May the good lord help us."  
  
"I'm sleeping with ANOTHER knife under my pillow tonight." Kat said.  
  
Akkiko rolled her eyes. "A KNIFE?? That is SO fifteenth century. I'm sleeping with a GUN under my pillow." And then, just for good measure, slapped her hands together and went all starry-eyed. "Just like Heero Yuy."  
  
Kat smacked her. "Are you fantasizing about Heero?? HE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akkiko just grinned. "Oh well . . . I've found that I'm attracted Duo this week anyway."  
  
Meg frowned. "He MINE!!"  
  
Kat shrugged. "I'm flexible."  
  
Akkiko grimaced. "That is disgusting."  
  
Kat shrugged. "I have sick mind, so what?"  
  
Akkiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I remember when you really cut loose during that three-way conversation we did at your house."  
  
Meg laughed out loud. "Yeah, I remember that! You and Heero went off to a dark corner . . ."  
  
"And Merric was sulking." Kat grinned. "You know, my sister said once that I was going to be a Cougar (A/N: that's a woman who likes guys younger than them), but I think I'm going to be a player. Bwahaha!!"  
  
Akkiko frowned. "That's my laugh!"  
  
"I don't see your copyright on it!"  
  
"DIE!" Akkiko tackled Kat. The doorbell rang-AGAIN!!!!!  
  
"After this, I'm going to disconnect the *beep*in' thing," Meg muttered and opened it. It was Bakura again.  
  
"May I please speak to Kat?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, but you may have to wait," Meg said brightly. "She's in mortal combat right now." She turned to the two girls, who were each hiding behind tables with guns in their hands. "Yo, Kat-your boyfriend's here!"  
  
"One moment!" Kat fired a shot at Akkiko, who ducked. While she was occupied, Kat ran forward and out the door. "I'll take this call outside!" she said, slamming the door.  
  
"Coward!" Akkiko yelled.  
  
"What up, Bakura?" Kat said outside. Bakura was staring at her throat . . . of course. Kat mentally smacked herself. She was still wearing the Necklace. 'Shit,' she thought.  
  
Suddenly Joey came up the walk. "Hey, Kat, is Meg home?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, go on in." Kat jerked her thumb at the house. "But beware-Akkiko has a gun." Joey sweatdropped, but went inside.  
  
Kat and Bakura were left standing alone. The front of his shirt glowed, and in a moment, Kat was looking at the *evil* spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Kat yawned. "You have to work on your openings," she said.  
  
Bakura stared. "You were expecting this?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I know about the Millennium Items. I know everything!" Kat's voice went all witchy and she cackled. "Fear me!"  
  
Akkiko stuck her head out the door. "Kat, stop being a witch. Come back to human mode!" Kat turned at aimed her gun. Akkiko squealed and slammed the door.  
  
Bakura sweatdropped. Kat turned back to him. "Let me guess, you are going to transport me to the Shadow Realm, and try to steal the Millennium Necklace." Kat rolled her eyes dully.  
  
Bakura frowned. "Dammit. How do you know?"  
  
Kat grinned. "I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh head!"  
  
Akkiko looked out door. "So am I!!" Looks over at Bakura. "Did you know you're going to die?"  
  
Kat spun around, waving gun. "Goddammit Akkiko, would you leave us alone? I'm about to kick this *BEEP*s ass!"  
  
Akkiko shrunk. "Sorry," she said meekly and retreated back into the house. Kat turned back to Bakura.  
  
He sweatdropped again. "What did she say?"  
  
Kat smacked her head. "Pay no attention to the demon. She's crazy."  
  
Akkiko poked her head out AGAIN. "Yep, it's true!" Went all chibi. Kat sighed.  
  
"Okay, we're obviously not going to get through this without being interrupted, so if you're going to do anything, can we please get it over with?"  
  
Bakura smiled again. "If you just give me the Necklace, I won't have any reason to transport you to the Shadow."  
  
Kat rolled her eyes again. "And what fun would that be?"  
  
Akkiko came up behind her. "No fun at all!"  
  
Bakura glared at her. "And who asked you, pip-squeak?"  
  
Akkiko stopped and stared at Bakura. Little flames shot out of her eyes, ears and nose. "Bakura, YOU DIE, BAKA!!" she tackled him.  
  
Kat yawned. "Okay, this is boring." Goes back into house.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I wish I did, so I could torment the characters. BWAHAHAHAH!!  
  
FEAR ME!!!!!! 


	5. Telephone Mayhem!

"Ohmigod, I'm going on a date with an anime character!" Meg shrieked, pulling at her hair. "I am so screwed! And I don't know what to do with my hair!"  
  
Akkiko rolled her eyes. "Meg, you're wearing the *BEEP*in' wig!" she said. "Just like me . . . evil wig!"  
  
Kat came out of the bathroom. "I though you were going to be a guard, and therefore not have to wear the beepin' wig," she said calmly, and grabbed her costume off a chair.  
  
Akkiko thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah . . . well Meg, looks like it's only you who has to wear the beepin' wig."  
  
Meg pouted. "Damn."  
  
The three girls continued to get ready.  
  
"I think it is a miracle that Zechs hasn't killed me yet," Kat said. "After all, I've gone to school for three days now. He hasn't even noticed. Should I be scared?"  
  
Akkiko shrugged. "I barely know him," she said. "I hope he's at the dance."  
  
Meg and Kat looked at each other. "WHAT??'  
  
Akkiko shrugged. "I'm interested to see what he would be dressed as." She grinned evilly. "Maybe he'll wear that tutu I had him in chapter 2!"  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "You had him in a tutu?"  
  
Akkiko nodded.  
  
Kat pouted. "PLEASE tell make you got pictures!" she said.  
  
Meg and Akkiko shook their heads. "DAMN YOU ALL!" Kat said and stormed out of the room.  
  
Meg turned to Akkiko "Touchy little priestess isn't she?"  
  
Akkiko nodded. "She's usually not this crabby. Maybe it's that time of the month . . ."  
  
Meg shrugged. "She also hates dances. That probably has something to do with it."  
  
Akkiko stared. "But she's going out with Bakura! He's HOT!"  
  
Meg sighed. "Good point. But you're going out with Seto, and he's also hot. So . . . if you had to choose between Seto and Bakura, who would you choose?"  
  
Akkiko thought. "Well, both are evil and act like bastards." She suddenly tore at her hair. "DAMMIT!! So many hot guys, so little time!"  
  
Meg sighed. "I know how you feel, demon . . ."  
  
Suddenly a phone rang. Kat walked over to pick it up. "Hi, this is the association of girly magazines. Is someone named Akkiko there?"  
  
Kat looked over at Akkiko, just a touch *oh screw that-a whole bunch* scared. Akkiko sweatdropped, and grabbed the phone out of Kat's hands. She screamed into it.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" She slammed the phone down onto the cradle. Looking at the others, she sweatdropped again. "I don't know why a girly magazine would be contacting me . . .after all, I am a demon." She laughed nervously.  
  
The phone rang once more. Akkiko looked at the phone, then at the others, then at the phone. Picking it up, she screamed, "I didn't order anything!"  
  
"What?" A small voice came from the other end.  
  
Akkiko stared and put her hand over the mouthpiece. "It's Hamsterwheel!" she told the others.  
  
From the phone came. "Hamsterveal! Hamsterveal!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. (A/N: I have watched 'Stitch: the Movie' one too many times!) Akkiko flushed. "Oops, wrong line!" Speaking back into the phone, she said, "Wrong number, you stupid gerbil-like rodent!"  
  
The voice screamed back, "I am Hamster-like! Hamster!"  
  
Akkiko rolled her eyes as she set the phone back down. "Stupid characters," she said. "Don't they ever get the right number?"  
  
The phone rang *again!* Akkiko picked it up. "Okay . . . if you're calling to say I ordered something-screw off! If you are a gerbil-like rodent, hang up now!"  
  
A voice came out of the other end. "WHAT??" Akkiko stared.  
  
"Hey, that voice sounds familiar!"  
  
"This is Orlando Bloom *a.k.a. Legolas* Is Meg there?"  
  
Akkiko gulped, looking over at Meg. "No, there is no one here by that name! Hang up and call some other number!" She slammed the phone back down.  
  
Meg stared. "Who was that?"  
  
Akkiko gulped. "Oh, that was no one, it wasn't Legolas or anything!"  
  
Meg raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say it was Legolas."  
  
Akkiko nodded. "Good, cause it wasn't. And it wasn't anyone like, say, Orlando Bloom, you know, calling for you . . ."  
  
Meg raised her other eyebrow. "Akkiko . . . what?"  
  
Kat intervened. "Anyone hungry?"  
  
Akkiko stared. "I am!" She was about to run from the room when the phone rang *once more*. Akkiko glared, and then picked up. "STOP HARASSING US, YOU WEIRDOS!!" she screamed into the phone. The receiver sweatdropped.  
  
"What?" a voice said quietly.  
  
Akkiko stopped. "Oh, um, sorry, Yugi . . . We've just . . . um, been getting a lot of weird calls."  
  
A little beep sounded. "Oh, hang on, the lines busy." Akkiko beeped a button and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Don't hang up on me angina, you stupid customer! You ordered this magazine, and I'm going to sell it to you!"  
  
Akkiko sweatdropped. "I DIDN'T ORDER ANYTHING!!" she screamed.  
  
Yugi looked at the phone. The heck?  
  
Kat picked up the other phone, and spoke into the receiver. "Don't mind her; she's had a rough day."  
  
Suddenly a scream tore through the house *I wonder how many times that's going to happen* "I didn't ORDER a DAMN MAGAZINE!"  
  
Meg ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. "You do NOT want to go in there!" she said, and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Kat stared. "What are you doing, Meg?" she asked.  
  
Meg's head popped out. "Getting the duck tape . . . just in case . . ."  
  
Kat sighed. Yugi stared, once more at the phone, perplexed. "I'm . . . not going to ask." He said slowly.  
  
Kat grinned. "Yes, if you value your sanity at all, you won't ask . . ."  
  
In the other room, Akkiko slammed the phone down. "I am sick of these phone calls!" she seethed. The phone, ironically rang again. Akkiko glared. "Who's been giving out our *BEEP*in' number?" She picked up the phone. "STOP CALLING, YOU FREAKS!!!"  
  
A cool voice spoke from the other end. "The last time I checked, I was supposed to be taking you to the dance. Have you changed your mind?"  
  
Akkiko blushed. "Oh, Seto . . . Uh, no, I haven't changed my mind." She laughed nervously. "You wouldn't believe the day I've been having."  
  
The phone rang again. Akkiko swore vividly. "DAMMIT! Seto, I'm going to call you back-from a pay phone!" She slammed the receiver down and went over to the wall. Yanking the plug out of the socket, she said, "Try calling through that!! BWAHAHAH!!"  
  
The telephone rang . . . again. Akkiko backed away, very scared. "THIS PLACE IS HAUTED!!" She screamed, and ran out of the room.  
  
Kat and Meg watched her run past. Kat grinned. Meg stared. "Why are you smiling? That was creepy."  
  
Kat shrugged and held up her cell phone (A/N: I got a cell phone, I got a cell phone!!) "That last ring was me." She turned it on and whispered into it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kat!"  
  
"Oh . . ." Kat looked over at Meg and blushed, and then ran into the room and slammed the door. "What's up, Legolas?" (A/N: Meg is more into Johnny Depp right now, but she used to be obsessed about Legolas, and a part of her still is, though she won't admit it.)  
  
"Who was that demon-thingy that hung up on me?"  
  
"Oh, that was Akkiko. You met her a while ago, remember?"  
  
"OH, yeah. She's scary."  
  
"Um . . . yeah! So why are you calling?"  
  
"Well, you told me to call when I was free so I could take Meg out on a date . . ."  
  
"Yeah, that's her birthday present."  
  
"Wow. You're letting your friend go out with me? That's so sweet."  
  
"Well, I am a dark-angel. FEAR ME!!"  
  
Legolas sweatdropped on the other end of phone. "That's creepy . . . you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes. Well, don't come yet. We're kind of . . ." Kat trailed off as Akkiko ran past the door, screaming, "Someone call an exorcist!!"  
  
"Kat?"  
  
"Sorry Legolas. We're kind of trapped in an anime world, and getting ready to go to a costume dance at school."  
  
"Ah . . . what are you girls going as?"  
  
"Meg and I are going as high priestesses, and Akkiko is going as a guard- weapons and all."  
  
"That . . .demon thingy with weapons? Do you know how disturbing that is?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Oh, hang on!" there was a beep from the phone. "There's someone on the other line. Call me!" Kat pushed a button. "Yes?"  
  
"Kat?"  
  
Kat blushed. "Bakura? How did you get this number?"  
  
"Meg told me."  
  
Kat glared over her shoulder. Meg looked into the room innocently and waved. Kat gave her an obscene gesture and continued. "Yeah, so . . . we're almost ready to go. We'll meet you at the school, right?"  
  
"Yes. Will you be wearing the Necklace?"  
  
Kat felt a shiver run down her spine as Bakura's voice got colder. She knew she was talking with the spirit of the Millennium Ring. "Screw off," she said, bored. "But yes, I will be wearing the Necklace. Unfortunately, you won't be getting it off my neck."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I have a sneaking suspicion that Akkiko used Super-super-Glue on the clasp." Kat glared over her shoulder again; Akkiko was walking by the door this time, and she smiled *innocently* and waved. Kat rolled her eyes. "Anyways . . . This conversation with an evil spirit from the Great Beyond bores me. I'm hanging up."  
  
She beeped a button and put it on the dresser, satisfied. Meg and Akkiko came back in and the three started putting on their jewellery.  
  
"This is going to be fun!" Meg said.  
  
"Yeah, there'll be lots of time for destruction and carnage!" Akkiko grinned.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, and we'll have lots of time to dance with various anime characters at the same time."  
  
Meg and Akkiko looked at each other, lightening shooting from their eyes. "I dibs Yami!" they said at the same time. They stared at each other in horror and started a glaring contest.  
  
Kat sighed. "Why does the pharaoh have to be MY brother?" she moaned, and put her head in her arms.  
  
Suddenly Akkiko's cell phone rang. She stared, and then picked it up and pushed a button. Holding it to her ear, she said, "Yes?"  
  
"You *BEEP*in' customer! I'm selling this beeping magazine to you!"  
  
Akkiko stared. "How the hell did you get this number, you *BEEP*in' salesman?!"  
  
"I told you Akkiko, you are buying this magazine!"  
  
Akkiko thought of something. "How did you say you spell my name?"  
  
"A-k-e-e-c-o."  
  
Akkiko sweatdropped. "That isn't' how you spell my name you dipwad! You've got the wrong Akkiko!"  
  
The cell phone sweatdropped and there was timid voice speaking. "Oh . . . sorry about that. Bye . . ."  
  
Akkiko stared at the cell phone and then started screaming, "you'd better be sorry you *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!! I'd better never hear your voice ever again!" She viciously slammed a button and was about to put it away when it rang . . . again *stupid cell phones!*  
  
Akkiko glared. "Who gave out our *BEEP*in' numbers?"  
  
Kat shrugged. "Don't look at me." She nonchalantly pointed towards Meg.  
  
Both girls glared at Meg. Meg sweatdropped. "Um . . . did I do something wrong?"  
  
Akkiko smiled grimly. "Oh no . . . I'm just going to kill you."  
  
Kat reached behind her back and pulled out an axe. "We'll give you a half- second head start."  
  
Meg stared at the axe. "Is that from the 'No-where'?"  
  
Kat nodded. "Everything comes from the No-where."  
  
Akkiko glared. "Half-second's up, Meg!" She ran after the screaming girl, sword raised. "Come back here you BAKA-MONO!"  
  
Meg ran through the house screaming, pursued by Kat and Akkiko. They continued this for about fifteen minutes. They were stopped when all the phones in the house rang.  
  
They all looked at each other, and Meg pulled another axe from behind her.  
  
Akkiko took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll take the main floor, Meg, you go upstairs, Kat you go downstairs. MOVE PEOPLE!!"  
  
***  
  
(Fifteen minutes later)  
  
There wasn't a single phone in the house, except for Akkiko's cell phone, which she had not let anyone destroy due to . . . personal reasons. There was also Kat's cell phone, but only because she almost killed Meg when she tried to destroy it.  
  
"It's NEW!!" Kat screamed and Meg stumbled away, her eyes little 'X's.  
  
Akkiko rolled her eyes. "She's in love with an inanimate object. Thrilling." Akkiko rolled her eyes and looked at here watch. "CRAP!! We have fifteen minutes to get to the school!"  
  
Kat and Meg stared. "WHAT???"  
  
"The dance is only fifteen minutes away!!" Akkiko yelled.  
  
Meg blanched. "But my make-up's not done!" She ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "She is obsessed with the make-up," she said.  
  
Meg poked her head out of the bedroom, lipstick only on one lip. "I AM NOT!!" she yelled and then slammed the door again.  
  
Kat shrugged and headed to the armoury. Akkiko stared. "What do you need in there?"  
  
Kat grinned over her shoulder evilly. "If Bakura's going to try and steal the Millennium Necklace, the little *BEEP*s gonna have a few surprises! FEAR ME!!"  
  
Akkiko stared. "Uh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yeah . . . I'm leaving." She stared to walk out the door.  
  
Kat stared. "Um, Akkiko? That the wrong door-that's the closet!"  
  
Akkiko looked around herself. "So it is!" she said in revelation. "Wait! I have an idea!" She ran into the kitchen.  
  
Kat stared after her. "Um . . . okay." Five minutes later she heard demonic laughter from the kitchen. She sweatdropped and ran in. What she saw made her swear vividly.  
  
Akkiko was standing by the counter, six empty ice tea cans piled up. Kat sweatdropped again.  
  
"Maybe if I don't move, It won't see me." Akkiko stared STRAIGHT at Kat. "Oh, shit!"  
  
Akkiko tipped her head to one side, and then to the other, as if deciding, 'Hmm, should I bite her or wrap her in duck tape and save her for later?' In fact, she wasn't thinking that at all. She said quietly, "Returning to normal mode." She blinked once, twice. The tail swinging behind her disappeared, as did her wings. The horns and cat ears went into her brow and her eyes turned from a vivid red back into brown.  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "How the heck did you do that?"  
  
Akkiko grinned at her. "What I did was simply suppress my demonism and then I will wait until I am at the dance to unleash it!" Akkiko continued grinning, and ran out the back door.  
  
A few seconds later, Kat heard more demonic laughter and stuck her head out the window. Akkiko was standing by a motorcycle which just *mysteriously* appeared on the driveway. Akkiko got on the motorcycle, and, disregarding any of the safety mechanisms, drove off, laughing maniacally. Kat looked after her, sweatdropping. She ran back into the house, and burst into the bedroom.  
  
"What happened?" Meg asked, her mascara smearing.  
  
Kat panted. "Akkiko just drove of on a motorcycle, after drinking six cans of ice tea!"  
  
Meg sweatdropped. "Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
Kat grinned. "I shit you not!" (A/N: Sorry Akkiko, I couldn't resist! Akkiko: MY LINE! Kat: Get out of my Author's note!")  
  
The telephone rang. Everyone stared. "Okay, where is the ringing coming from?"  
  
Kat and Meg looked over at the toaster, which was shaking every time a ring sounded. They sweatdropped. "Is the toaster supposed to be ringing like that?"  
  
Kat went over to the toaster. Suddenly a piece of toast popped up. Kat held it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"This is Hamsterveal!"  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "It's Hamsterwheel again!"  
  
"Hamsterveal! Hamsterveal!"  
  
"Uh-huh-whatever!"  
  
Hamsterveal's voice rang across the kitchen. "Shut up with all your not shutting up!" Kat rolled her eyes and ate the piece of toast.  
  
The toaster rang again. "Good lord!" Kat said, and got the axe out *once more, seemingly from No-where*  
  
Before she could destroy the toaster, another piece of toast popped up and Hamsterveal's voice rang out again. "You stupid human! Do not be eating the phone!"  
  
Kat sighed. "It's not the phone, it's a piece of toast, you stupid hamster!"  
  
There was silence. "Oh, shut up! Shut up, you are talking to a piece of toast!" Meg grabbed the toast and proceeded to eat it.  
  
Kat raised her axe. "Sliced bread anyone?" she asked.  
  
***  
  
They were just preparing to leave the house when something else rang. Meg and Kat looked at each other, then at the house, then at each other again.  
  
In unison they said, "SCREW YOU!" and walked off.  
  
The answering machine clicked. "Hello? . . . . Is this Kat, Akkiko and Meg's house? This is Zechs Marquise. I'm calling to let you know that I know where you live, and that I'm coming to the dance with a little . . . surprise for you. BWAHAHAHAAH!!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so SCREW OFF!! 


	6. A Dance to Remember

(A/N: I am writing this because Akkiko is threatening to dress in pink.) Just to recap, Akkiko has ridden off on a motorcycle, God knows where, and is armed . . . with iced tea in her system. Meg and Kat have left for the dance, and Zechs has left an ominous message on their answering machine. Yippee. What heinous acts will occur now?  
  
Kat: ENOUGH WITH THE VERBAL REPLAYS-LET'S GET TO THE STORY!!  
  
Narrator: EEP!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Kat and Meg entered the gym dressed in their costumes. They were met with many strange and disturbing sights. One involved Tristan trying to talk a girl with a moustache into a dance. He was dressed as Cyber-Commander, presumably after his favourite card.  
  
Duke Devlan was also there, much to the surprise of Kat. Meg, of course, didn't know who he was. He was running past them, screaming "SOMEONE GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!!" After him went a horde of insane fangirls. Some suspiciously looked like the same girls who had been chasing Akkiko in chapter 1.  
  
"Reminds me of Heero and Relena," said a voice behind them.  
  
Kat and Meg jumped and spun around. "AKKIKO!!"  
  
Akkiko grinned at them, one hand on a dagger. "What up?"  
  
Meg stuttered. "What is that around your leg?" She pointed to an ornament- like object, on the side of which was a black box-like weapon.  
  
Akkiko grinned. "That would be my gun!" she said, going all chibi.  
  
Meg and Kat shrieked. "YOU HAVE A GUN???"  
  
Akkiko nodded vigorously and pointed to a pouch on her belt. "And this is where I keep my extra ammunition!" She ran off, screaming something to the equivalent of, "Hey, You! Want to see the effects of a Magnum .44?"  
  
The person who she was yelling at, who had blue hair cut like a mushroom and buggy glasses, whimpered and ran away.  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "Was that who I think it was?" she asked.  
  
Meg smiled. "Well I don't know who anyone is in this world, so I wouldn't be able to tell you." She grinned and walked over to Joey, who ironically was dressed in a dog outfit.  
  
He was blushing. "I can believe Taia made me wear this," he mumbled.  
  
"Where is Taia?" Kat asked, looking around.  
  
"Right here!" The three turned to see Taia, Yugi and Bakura walking towards them (Tristan was still trying to get a dance out of the cross dresser). Taia was dressed as a fairy *of course*, Yugi as an Egyptian pharaoh *of course*, and Bakura was dressed as Prince Charming *which doesn't really fit his character*.  
  
Akkiko walked back over to them. "What happened to Weevil?" Kat asked.  
  
Akkiko smiled. "He has a new hair-cut." She slowly took a few bullets out of her pouch and began reloading her gun-thingy *whatever, I am not an army commando! Get Meg!*  
  
Akkiko looked around when she was finished. "Where's Seto?" she said in a slightly pathetic voice.  
  
~interruption~  
  
Akkiko: I am NOT pathetic! I demand you rewrite that!  
  
KatChild_17: Oh, relax. It's not like this is actually YOU!  
  
Akkiko: {growls} I'll dress you in pink!  
  
KatChild_17: {blanches} YOU WOULDN'T!  
  
Akkiko: {holds up pink miniskirt and baby tee} Oh, I would! Come here Katsup!  
  
KatChild_17: Ooh . . . miniskirt.  
  
Akkiko: {sighs, drops miniskirt and pulls out long skirt with pink lace and ruffles} How about now?  
  
KatChild_17: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily_among_the_thorns_89: I ask again-why do I hang out with you idiots?  
  
Both: Because we're insane!  
  
Akkiko: Now WEAR IT! Or change the line!  
  
KatChild_17: Oh, go jump over a cliff, you demon!  
  
Akkiko: {growls} You've already made me jump into a river, thank you!  
  
KatChild_17: Actually, I think Brad pushed you in.  
  
Akkiko: {growls} OH, DAMN YOU! No, wait-damn Brad! Wait, no again-damn Meg! {Meg is on the ground, fawning over picture of Johnny Depp}  
  
Lily_among_the_thorns_89: My Johnny . . .  
  
~end interruption~  
  
Kat shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."  
  
Akkiko blanched. "You don't like SETO??"  
  
"Not remotely." Kat innocently took a sip of punch.  
  
Akkiko stared and horns sprouted on her forehead. "Blasphemy!" She pulled a paper fan from her sleeve, but before she could start hitting Kat with it, Bakura stopped her.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't bruise my date," he said in a cold voice. Akkiko sweatdropped. That voice was so NOT the regular, innocent, weak Bakura. It was-  
  
"You're a fellow demon!" Akkiko grinned and hugged Bakura, and then skipped off. He was left staring.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Kat rolled her eyes. "Someone tell me why I'm at this dance again?"  
  
Meg grinned at her. "So we can cause mass mayhem."  
  
The two looked at each other for a moment and grinned. "There's people to scar, MAYHEM TO WREAK!!!" They said it together, linking arms and running off into the crowd.  
  
Akkiko wandered back and sweatdropped. "I need to keep a closer eye on those two," she murmured. "I've been a bad influence." She grinned wickedly.  
  
Suddenly Kaiba walked up, an elderly woman who looked disturbingly like him on his arm.  
  
"Seto!" Akkiko said, going all chibi, but seeing the lemon-mouthed woman made her suppress the urge to glomp onto him. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is my great-Aunt Lovey," Kaiba said. He was dressed as a prince, like Bakura.  
  
"Ah . . . and she is here why?"  
  
"She owns the school."  
  
"Oooooh." Akkiko stared. "She looks like you, you know that?" Kaiba blushed and nodded.  
  
Kat and Meg wandered back, grinning. "We just scarred 56 people!" Meg said cheerfully.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Akkiko asked (A/N: her record of scarred people in one day is 21. Meg is constantly trying to beat this)  
  
"We read off our list of Zany Catchphrases!" Kat chuckled. (A/N: Look for this soon)  
  
"Ah . . ." Akkiko said. "That'll work."  
  
Suddenly Meg and Kat noticed great-Aunt Lovey. Their jaws dropped. "KAIBA'S A CROSS-DRESSER!" They hid behind their respective dates.  
  
Akkiko rolled her eyes. "It's his great-aunt, Miss Wall-ditz and Moronic- Dingbat."  
  
Kat and Meg peeked out and sweatdropped, doing a chibi-grin. "Well . . . then that's okay then."  
  
Akkiko grinned. "Whatever . . ." She turned to Kaiba and grinned.  
  
Kaiba paled and backed away. "You're not going all . . . girly on me again, are you?"  
  
Akkiko shrugged. "I've given up on niceties, if you don't like me the way I am, then screw you! I'll go find Zechs . . . maybe I can dress him up in a tutu."  
  
Kat and Meg gaped. "She's turning down a cute guy?" Kat asked. "Well, I don't think he's cute personally, but really-the hell's going on?"  
  
Akkiko was about to walk away when Kaiba grabbed her hand. "Actually, I like that demon-style you have," he said, smiling grimly. "Are you coming?"  
  
Akkiko grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"  
  
Kat and Meg stared as Akkiko went off with Kaiba, leaving them alone with Yugi, Taia, their dates, and the scary female-Kaiba. The woman walked off, screaming at someone, "Hey, you! You're smiling too happily!"  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "Now what?"  
  
Meg grinned. "I suggest we do a dance." She grabbed Joey's hand and led him onto the dance floor. His face had turned very red.  
  
Bakura turned to Kat. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
Kat shrugged. "Whatever . . . I'm not that good at dancing, I warn you." They were about to walk off arm in arm when a cheer rose up from the dance floor.  
  
Kaiba and Akkiko were doing the Tango, rose in teeth (A/N: That was Akkiko's idea-she is having WAY too much fun with this!! Akkiko: I can't breathe!) Seto dipped her, and grabbed the rose from her teeth into his.  
  
Kat stared. "Gag me, please." Even Bakura was shocked. Yugi was sweatdropping. Taia's neckline drooped a little; she was sweatdropping, mouth gaping, eyes wide.  
  
Taia said, "I think they've broken a school rule."  
  
Yugi stared at her. "One? I think they broken FIFTY!!"  
  
Meg laughed. "Hah hah! Akkiko-you call that a Tango?"  
  
Akkiko glared. "Screw off, cereal box." (A/N: Akkiko's nickname for Meg is Meggos, which they say sounds like a cereal. I, personally, think it sounds like waffles-you know, as in Eggos, Meggos? STOP STARING AT ME!)  
  
Meg glared. Her glare, however, went unnoticed. Akkiko was now busying herself with Seto . . . in obvious ways (A/N: I'll let you interpret that in your own ways)  
  
Back to Kat and Bakura! Bakura was currently eyeing Kat . . . or more specifically, the necklace. Kat sighed. She said to Bakura, "You know, you really know how to drop an ego."  
  
Bakura grinned maniacally. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kat shook her head. "Never mind . . ."  
  
Yugi walked up. "Hey, Kat, would you care dance?" he asked politely.  
  
Bakura glared. "She's MY date, Yugi-screw off!"  
  
Kat glared. "Oh, come on. You're not going to dance with me, anyway." She took Yugi's hand and walked off.  
  
Bakura was left, gaping. He mumbled, "Who says I wasn't?" (A/N: This is going to get cheesy, I just know it)  
  
Off to Meg and Joey! Meg was teaching Joey how to dance. The blond was blushing furiously. Meg, being the Drama Queen that she is, knew all the dance steps.  
  
"It's one-two-three and one-two-three and one-two-three and, Joey! Think of the musical!"  
  
Joey sighed. "I don't watch musicals!"  
  
Meg stared. "Why is everyone I meet culturally incompetent?"  
  
Akkiko and Seto waltzed past. Akkiko yelled, "Not everyone! Do you know the uses of a demon's horn?"  
  
Meg stared. "Um . . . no."  
  
Akkiko rolled her eyes. "I am surrounded by idiots!" she said and waltzed off.  
  
Seto looked at her. "Gee, thanks."  
  
Akkiko blushed. "Not you! You're . . . cool."  
  
Seto smiled. "Thank-you," he said, and bent down to kiss her cheek. (A/N: Akkiko-stop looking at me!)  
  
Yugi and Kat were trying to dance off somewhere else. Kat was completely red. "I cannot dance!" she hissed.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Neither can I. By the way, you look very nice tonight."  
  
~interruption~  
  
Akkiko: Could you come up with cheesier lines?  
  
Katchild_17: Leave me alone!  
  
Lily_Among_the_thorns_89: Tell me again why you have two guys that like you?  
  
Katchild_17: SCREW OFF!  
  
Lily_Among_the_thorns_89: No, seriously-why?  
  
Katchild_17: (blushes) Because I want to.  
  
Akkiko: Can we bring Zechs in yet?  
  
Katchild_17 and Lily_Among_the_thorns_89: (cover Akkiko's mouth) DON'T GIVE IT AWAY, YOU STUPID DEMON!  
  
Meg: (whispering) And don't say his name too loudly-you may bring him here!  
  
Zechs: What's up, ladies?  
  
Meg and Kat: Shit.  
  
~end interruption~  
  
Kat blushed. "Thanks. . ." she said, and tried to move her feet in the right directions. "I suck at this."  
  
~in Yugi's head~  
  
Yugi: Yami-stop trying to take over!  
  
Yami: But I want to dance!  
  
Yugi: She's your frickin' sister!  
  
Yami: Was. She WAS my frickin' sister!  
  
Yugi: Whatever!  
  
Akkiko: {pops in} Will you guys stop fighting over Kat! {Vanishes}  
  
{Yugi and Yami stare}  
  
Yugi: How did she get in here?  
  
Yami: I have no idea, but that severely freaked me out.  
  
Akkiko {appears again} Thank-you! Oh, and by the way, I can appear in anyone's mind! {Vanishes again}  
  
Yugi and Yami= o_o*  
  
~out of Yugi's head~  
  
Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle shone and Kat was dancing with Yami. "Um . . . okay . . ." she said. "Why are you here?'  
  
Akkiko was now dancing the polka. As she went past Kat, she said, "Oh, very smooth. You're dancing with a pharaoh, you wall-ditz!"  
  
Kat glowered. "Like you could do better, you demon!"  
  
Akkiko shrugged. "At least I'm not dancing with my former brother!" She polkaed (A/N: Is that a word?) off.  
  
Kat sighed. "Why me?" she murmured to herself. "Why is it always me?"  
  
Meg went by. "Because we LOVE YOU! And why are you dancing with your *BEEP*in' brother?" she demanded and waltzed off. Joey was actually quite good . . . once he had been trained (A/N: very cheesy humour there, bite me!)  
  
Yami sighed. "They're never going to let us live this down, are they?"  
  
Suddenly someone tapped Yami on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" said a familiar *evil* voice.  
  
Kat looked over Yami's shoulder and blanched. "Oh, Bakura-where have you been . . . Why couldn't you have stayed there . . . ?" The last part she said under her breath.  
  
Bakura smiled. "That doesn't matter now, does it, Kat, darling?"  
  
Kat stared. "Did you just call me darling?"  
  
Yami turned and also stared. "Did you just call her darling?" he repeated.  
  
Both Meg and Akkiko danced by with their partners. "Yes, he did!" they said together.  
  
Kat stared. "That was disturbing."  
  
Yami nodded. "Agreed."  
  
"YES WE ARE!" Meg and Akkiko shouted from the other side of the gym.  
  
Kat looked back at Bakura; he was . . . looking at her again. "Okay, I have to ask this: are you going to eat me?" she asked. "Because you got this . . . look in your eyes . . . so are you going to eat me?"  
  
Bakura smiled grimly. "Of course not," he said.  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy."  
  
Suddenly the earth . . . moved? Akkiko stared. "Don't even look at me! The last earthquake that occurred in a gym was me! This isn't! And that one time, I was only trying to hurt that stupid baka of a guy." She pointed to a dark corner where a figure loomed.  
  
The others stared. "Who's that?"  
  
Akkiko sighed. "Meg, Kat," she said calmly. "Do you remember . . . Tyler?"  
  
They stared at each other. "NOT HIM!" The figure stepped out of the shadows. He had long silvery hair, green eyes, and was perfect in every way . . . according to Akkiko's standards.  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "Oh no."  
  
Akkiko sighed. "Oh yes."  
  
Tristan stared; he had finally stopped chasing the cross dresser. "He looks like your type of guy . . . why do you hate him?"  
  
Akkiko sighed. "You'll know."  
  
The boy opened his mouth to speak. Kat, Meg and Akkiko all clapped their hands over their ears. "Hi, my name is Tyler!" he spoke in a very cheery, squeaky voice. (A/N: Just to let you know-I am NOT coming up with this-it's all Akkiko! Akkiko: {sighs} Oh, sure, blame it all on the demonic one who can't defend herself. Kat: How many times do I have to tell you-get OUT of my Author's note!)  
  
Everyone in the gym clapped their hands over their ears. Kat, Meg and Akkiko looked at each other knowingly. "Some people just ask the stupidest questions."  
  
Joey did an anime fall. "How is it humanly possible for someone to have a voice like that?"  
  
Akkiko grinned. "What until you've met Relena!"  
  
Taia stared. "Who's that?"  
  
Akkiko brought out a recorder. She yelled at Tyler, "SHUT UP!" and clicked a button. One word came out: "HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!" Akkiko clicked another button. Everyone stuffed cotton in their ears. Taia fell on her back, little squiggles for eyes.  
  
Kat suddenly grinned. "I have no idea why I thought of this, but I have a sneaking suspicion that you'll all get to meet Relena. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* I wonder where that thought came from."  
  
Akkiko smacked her head. "You're wearing the Millennium Necklace, you ding- bat! It's probably a flash of the future!"  
  
Meg slapped Akkiko on the head. "Stop giving away the plot!" Akkiko smacked Meg back, and walked over to Tyler. Taking him by one ear, she led him outside the gym. The dance continued.  
  
Bakura turned to Kat and Yami. "Now, where were we?" he said.  
  
Yami stepped in front of Kat protectively. "I know that you are the Spirit of the Millennium Ring," he said. "Leave my . . . former-sister alone."  
  
Kat put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Relax, Yami-really, I don't mind dancing with an insane spirit. Besides that, I'm packing."  
  
Yami stared. "You have a knife?"  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "Actually, I have several guns," she said.  
  
Yami and Bakura sweatdropped. "Guns?! YOU??!!"  
  
Kat smiled, a mischievous light in her eyes. "Just in case you boys get any . . . ideas." (A/N: Yes, I do have a warped mind) She took Bakura's hand and led him farther out onto the dance floor.  
  
Suddenly *of course* a slow dance started playing.  
  
Kat winced. "Nice," she said to herself.  
  
Meg looked at Joey. They both blushed, and then went into the slow-dance position: Meg's hands were on Joey's shoulders, and his hands were around her waist.  
  
Joey smiled at her. "You look great tonight, Meg. That costume looks awesome on you."  
  
Meg smiled back at him. "Thanks, Joey. You make a cute puppy."  
  
He winced, then shrugged. "Whatever." He blushed again. "Would you . . . mind it if I kissed you?"  
  
Meg raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to kiss me, just do it!"  
  
Joey shrugged again. "'Kay," he said, and leaned forward, brushing her lips.  
  
Akkiko walked back into the gym and located Seto. "Where's Tyler?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he's . . . around." Akkiko grinned, and then stopped when she heard the music. "Oh no-sappy music! Will . . . drain . . . demon powers!"  
  
Kaiba grinned. "Oh, come on-I've been looking forward to dancing with you some more."  
  
Akkiko looked at him and then grinned. "Okay!" She glomped onto him and they danced . . . sort of.  
  
Bakura looked at Kat; Kat looked at Bakura. She shyly put her hands on his shoulders, biting her lip. 'I have no idea what I'm doing!' she thought furiously.  
  
Suddenly Bakura's voice spoke in her mind. 'Relax; just enjoy the dance.'  
  
Kat stared. "Keep out of my *BEEP*in' mind!" she shrilled (A/N: Yes, Akkiko, I know that is your line)  
  
Bakura smiled. "And what fun would that be?"  
  
Kat looked at him, her face totally expressionless (A/N: When I do the expressionless mask-RUN!). Bakura sweatdropped. "Okay-I got it! Mind is off- limits!"  
  
Kat relaxed again. "Very good. Next lesson: STOP STARING AT ME!"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Can't really help it . . . you're . . . very beautiful." (A/N: CHEESE!!)  
  
Kat went red; Meg danced by. "Kat has a boyfriend, Kat has a boyfriend!" she sang. Kat glared at her.  
  
Akkiko danced by. "Wow-call the presses! The wall-ditz is actually having a 'romance moment'."  
  
Kat scowled. "When I get-mmff!" She stopped because at that moment Bakura kissed her. (A/N: See, I TOLD you this was going to get cheesy.)  
  
At first, Kat was very stunned, but then she started to . . . enjoy it. When Bakura stopped, she smiled, a little dazed. "Wow," she said. "For an evil spirit, you're an awfully good kisser."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I've had millennia of practice," he said.  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow delicately. "Really?" She looked around. "Can I have a lesson?"  
  
Bakura nodded, and they slipped out of the gym.  
  
~interruption~  
  
Lily_Among_the_thorns_89: OH. MY. GOD!!!!!  
  
Akkiko: Good God, Kat, what are you doing?  
  
Katchild_17: (blushes furiously) I call it letting out my feminine side.  
  
Lily_among_the_thorns_89: OH. MY. GOD!!!  
  
Akkiko: You 'slipped out of the gym' with BAKURA, goddammit!  
  
Katchild_17: I KNOW!  
  
Lily_Among_the_thorns_89: OH. MY. GOD!!!  
  
Katchild_17 and Akkiko= o_o*  
  
Akkiko: Meg, how many times are you going to say that?  
  
Lily_Among_the_thorns_89: At least once more . . . OH. MY. GOD!!!  
  
Akkiko: Okay, now that that's out of her system . . .  
  
Katchild_17: You look like you were going to say more.  
  
Akkiko: Oh, yes-you 'slipped out of the gym' with BAKURA, goddammit! (Trails off, looking at Kat) Katchild_17: (Stares, dumbfounded) I know . . . ?  
  
Akkiko: (looks around, and then whispers into Kat's ear) Can you do the same with me and Seto? Please?  
  
Katchild_17: (looking harassed and a little disturbed) I'm working on it!  
  
~end interruption~  
  
Suddenly there was another shudder coming from outside the gym. Everyone stared.  
  
"Akkiko . . . ?" Meg said. "Was that you?"  
  
Akkiko looked over at her, eyes wide. "Nooo . . ."  
  
Suddenly one of the walls started crumbling. *Three guesses* In the next moment, Zechs, in his Mobile Suit Epion, walked through the wall.  
  
Joey stared and sweatdropped. "Wow . . ." he said. "That's a major costume!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not even own Tyler-he was Akkiko's idea! Blame her if you don't like it! I do, however, kind of own great-Aunt Lovey-thought she was slightly Akkiko's idea as well. 


	7. Zech's Entrance, and Our Departure

(A/N: WAAAH!! This is the last chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm sooo sad-I was getting so depressed writing this, knowing this would be the end! Oh well! The road goes ever on, and the next world we go to is just as interesting! I already have three-scratch that, four-chapters of it! BWAHAHA!! Keep reading!!)  
  
Okay, I'm doing recaps now; this is what happened last chapter: the dance had started, and everyone was having a . . . tolerable time. Akkiko and Seto were dancing, as were Joey and Meg, and Kat and Bakura had 'slipped out of the gym' . . . I'll let you interpret that in your own ways. Now, for a flashback:  
  
Suddenly one of the walls started crumbling. *Three guesses* In the next moment, Zechs, in his Mobile Suit Epion, walked through the wall.  
  
"Wow," Joey said. "That's one major costume!"  
  
Zechs pointed his buster rifle at him. "Shut up, doggy, or else I may have to exercise my trigger finger."  
  
Joey gulped and shut up rather quickly . . . gee, I wonder why.  
  
Meg and Akkiko looked at each other sideways and scurried out the back entrance.  
  
"WHAT THE *BEEP* DO WE DO??" Meg screamed, totally freaking out.  
  
Akkiko, of course, was calm. "Her mind isn't there," she said under her breath. "Meg, would you RELAX!!"  
  
Meg stopped. "Where's Kat?"  
  
Akkiko sweatdropped. "Haven't you read the last chapter, you dingbat? She and Bakura are making out."  
  
Meg stared. "WHAT??"  
  
Akkiko sighed. "She and Bakura are-"  
  
Meg suddenly charged off. "Where the HELL is she? I am going to KILL her!"  
  
Akkiko grabbed the back of Meg's dress-thing and stopped her. "What are you, her MOTHER??"  
  
Meg stopped. "No, I am her best friend, and I will not stand around and let her make a fool of herself."  
  
"She's probably behind some bushes or something. It's not like she's doing it in the middle of the dance floor. What's the problem?"  
  
Meg gaped. "You are very strange, little demon."  
  
Akkiko sprouted horns on her forehead. "I am not 'little'!" She started chasing Meg around the schoolyard.  
  
In the gym, Zechs had come out of his MS, and was over by the punch bowl, surveying the crowds, looking for those two chicks that had skipped his class.  
  
He grabbed the goofy blond-haired guy who had commented on his Suit. "Hey, you. Do you know where two girls called Meg and Kat are?"  
  
Joey gulped. "I-I-I-"  
  
Zechs pulled out his gun. "Answer me now, or I put a hole through your head."  
  
Joey started sweating. On one hand, he could betray his date, but at least his brain wouldn't be all over the place.  
  
~In Joey's head~  
  
Little voice: You don't have a brain!  
  
Joey: Akkiko?! Get the Hell out of my head!  
  
Little Voice: No . . . I don't want to.  
  
Joey: Screw you!  
  
Little Voice: Right back at you, hotstuff.  
  
Joey= O_o*  
  
Little Voice: Ha hah-scarred you for life.  
  
Another Little Voice: Back off-he's MY date!  
  
Joey and Little Voice: MEG?!  
  
Another Little Voice: Hello . . . you know, I didn't know I could enter people's thoughts.  
  
Little Voice and Little Voice 3: Its demon powers you dipwad!  
  
Joey: Okay, now Kat's in my head . . . I need to lay off the punch.  
  
Little Voice: Someone spiked the punch!  
  
Others: WHAT?!  
  
Little Voice: Sorry, the moment called for it.  
  
~out of Joey's head~  
  
Joey shook his head. That had been weird. Okay, so on one hand . . .  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi, Taia, Tristan and Seto were all looking for the girls.  
  
"How can three girls get lost in one fricking school?" Tristan asked as they walked through the grounds.  
  
Suddenly Meg and Akkiko ran by. Akkiko had picked up an axe somewhere and was screaming "I WILL HAVE BLOOD!" Meg was just . . . screaming.  
  
Taia looked after them calmly. "Found 'em."  
  
The others stared at her. Yugi said, "You seem a little calm for someone who has just seen a half-demon run by with an axe!"  
  
Taia shrugged. "I'm used to it by now . . . I don't know, maybe it's because I'm a girl."  
  
Meg and Akkiko ran by again, this time she was screaming, "YOU WILL DIE BY ZELL'S KETCHUP!!"  
  
Taia sweatdropped. "Okay . . . maybe not."  
  
Yugi looked around. "Okay, well, that's two girls. Where's Kat?"  
  
Kat and Bakura had just re-entered the gym. Kat's dress was a little rumpled, but she had a self-satisfied grin on her face. Bakura was looking a little *bewildered*.  
  
When Kat saw Zechs's MS standing in the wall, as well as Zechs himself holding a gun to Joey's head, she abruptly turned around, grabbing the front of Bakura's costume and dragging him along. She said calmly, "Well, we're screwed now."  
  
Bakura gave her a sideways grin. "Want to go back to the bushes?"  
  
Kat raised her eyebrow. "You're disgusting."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Hey, I'm evil, remember? I don't care about manners."  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "Right, my bad."  
  
Suddenly Meg and Akkiko ran in front of them, Akkiko swinging an axe. "DIE!" Akkiko screamed. "DIE DIE DIE!!"  
  
Meg shrieked. "I'm not dead yet. Stop that!"  
  
Akkiko grinned. "But you will be soon!"  
  
Suddenly Meg caught sight of Kat and Bakura. She stopped in her tracks, causing Akkiko to slide to stop behind her.  
  
"Aww . . . it's no fun if don't you run!" Akkiko dropped the axe, which clattered to the ground for anyone to find.  
  
Meg walked up to Kat. "Where the HELL have you been?"  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "Oh . . . my . . . god . . . You sound like my mother."  
  
Meg continued, heedless of anything Kat said. Suddenly there was a scream from the other side of the courtyard. "Hey, Weevil, I got a new gun!" Weevil ran past screaming, his hair with more holes in it than Swiss cheese.  
  
Akkiko chased after him, a very, very large gun in her hands. In fact, it was so big that it had to be slung over her shoulder  
  
~interruption~  
  
Lily_among_the_thorns_89: Why are you giving her GUNS??!!  
  
Katchild_17: Adds to plot, dingbat.  
  
Akkiko: Can we continue?  
  
~end~  
  
Meg blanched. "That's not a gun-that's a bazooka! Akkiko! It's facing the wrong way!"  
  
Meg's warning failed to reach Akkiko's ears. She fired, and, of course, the blast went behind her, going over our beloved hero's heads. Oh, wait-did I say 'over'? I meant skim; it skimmed over their heads, taking some of Meg's hair with it.  
  
Akkiko looked at Meg. "Shietzer."  
  
Meg went into demon-mode. "You . . . die . . ."  
  
Meg chased after Akkiko, who ran away screaming. Ironically, they went back into the gym, where Zechs was still threatening Joey.  
  
When Zechs saw Meg, he lowered his gun. "I'll kill you later, kid," he said to Joey and stalked off after the two girls.  
  
Kat foresaw him coming, and ran away, screaming, "HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!"  
  
Akkiko ran past, screaming, "I wouldn't eat you! You have too much cholesterol!"  
  
Meg ran after her. "And besides, humans don't taste good!"  
  
Kat glared over at them from where she was hiding up a tree. "I wasn't referring to you."  
  
Akkiko ran past once more. "I know, but still, eating humans is just too much cholesterol-I personally like to watch my figure."  
  
Meg ran after her, snorting, "Figure? What figure?"  
  
Akkiko turned back to her, red eyes gleaming, her ears suddenly pointy. "Do NOT-mock-the figure!" She lunged at Meg, who abruptly turned and ran away screaming.  
  
Yugi, Taia and Tristan ran up. "How many times do these guys chase each other?" Yugi asked.  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I've lost count."  
  
Meg ran past, yelling. "I think we're at 50!"  
  
Akkiko ran after her with a sword. "No, I think we're around 300!"  
  
Kat smiled. "Actually, its 256!"  
  
Akkiko looked up at her. "Of course, you're the pathetic brainy one."  
  
Kat went demon-mode. "Do NOT call me pathetic!"  
  
Akkiko blanched and ran away.  
  
Kat grinned again. "257!" She raced after Akkiko.  
  
Akkiko blanched. "What did I do?"  
  
Meg grinned wickedly. "You were BORN!"  
  
Akkiko stopped; Kat crashed into her back. "Oh no-the haunted call of my brother!" She ran off screaming.  
  
Kat sighed. "Now I have no one to chase." She turned to Meg who blanched.  
  
"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"  
  
Kat grinned wolfishly. "What do you think?"  
  
Meg ran off, screaming, "HELP ME!!!"  
  
Yugi, Taia and the others sweatdropped. "So, what do we do about that insane person with the really big robot suit?" Tristan asked.  
  
"His name is Zechs," Akkiko said, walking around in a black cape. "And that 'giant robot' is a mobile suit. Get it right!"  
  
Tristan hunched behind Taia. "Sorry . . ."  
  
Taia stared at her. "Why are you in the cloak?"  
  
Akkiko blanched and huddled in her cloak. "I'm wearing it just in case my brother comes around-the horror!" She curled up on the ground and whimpered. "The horror . . ."  
  
Kaiba settled down beside her. "Don't worry, if anyone bothers you, I'll take care of them."  
  
Akkiko looked up at him, stars in her eyes. "Really?"  
  
Seto's mouth quirked. "Sure. I don't like people annoying my dates."  
  
Akkiko's eyebrow went up. "You mean I'm not the first?"  
  
Seto sweatdropped a little. "What?"  
  
Akkiko leaned towards him, her eyes vertical black slits. "Am I your first girlfriend or not?"  
  
Seto sweatdropped even more. "Um . . ."  
  
"GUYS!! HALP!!" Kat's scream made Kaiba sigh with relief.  
  
"Oh, that's one of your friends!" He said. "We'd better go and save her!"  
  
He got up and ran off. Akkiko sighed. "Yeah . . . right. I'll corner you later." She growled and ran after him. The rest of the gang followed.  
  
They came on *once again* a very disturbing sight. Akkiko sighed. "God, how many of these are we going to see?" she muttered.  
  
"At least 128 in the next two weeks!" Kat screamed from where she was dangling.  
  
*Ahem, I suppose I should tell you what's happening*  
  
Zechs had gotten back into his MS and had grabbed Kat around her feet *how he accomplished this, you can come up with by yourself* Now Kat's body from her ankles up was dangling upside-down. In Epion's other hand was a buster rifle, aimed at Kat's head.  
  
"Shietzer!" Akkiko yelled. "Zechs, are you trying to kill her?"  
  
"Uh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Yeah." Zech's voice blared through the air over the intercom.  
  
"Did you even need to ask that question?" Meg screamed. She was tied up and on her belly in the dirt.  
  
"Zechs! PLEASE let Kat go!" Akkiko yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay . . . she's being polite," Taia said. "That's creepy."  
  
Meg tried to wriggle closer. "That is NOT a good sign!"  
  
"Why not?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Because, first she's polite, and then if that doesn't work . . ."  
  
"I will not let her go." Zech's voice blared out again. "Because . . . Ah, hell, because I FEEL like it!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped again. Meg squealed and started wriggling away. Everyone turned to Akkiko. There were walls of flame behind her. Horns sprouted on her forehead, and her eyes became cat-like. She sprouted a tail and bat-wings.  
  
"Okay . . ." She said. "I TRY to be polite and you *BEEP*in' people just don't take it. So . . . . . . . . . I'll have to do things MY way! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" She flew towards Epion in a dramatic Superman pose.  
  
Kat sweatdropped. 'Yep, I'm screwed,' she thought.  
  
Akkiko's voice blared into her mind. "I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Kat sighed. "Why do all my friends read my *BEEP*in mind?"  
  
Meg . . . tried to sit up. "Because we love you!" she yelled.  
  
Kat sighed. "Right . . ."  
  
Akkiko stopped flying in her Superman position. "I do not love," she said, in a sinisterly disturbing way. "I will never love. Bwahahaha!" She continued flying towards Epion.  
  
Zechs sweatdropped. "Um . . . okay." He directed his buster rifle to lock onto the little miniscule speck that flying towards him. He fired. "Demon- kabob anyone?"  
  
The yellow beam flew straight towards Akkiko.  
  
Seto yelled, "Akkiko! Look out!" *So cheesy, I know*  
  
Yugi cupped his hands around his mouth. "Don't let it hit-" Too late. The beam had reached Akkiko. She stuck out her hand, palm out. The beam hit her hand, and, surprisingly, was deflected off.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "Never mind!"  
  
Akkiko stared at Zechs, eyes wide. "Was that supposed to do something to me?"  
  
Zechs sweatdropped. "It's supposed to annihilate you, you stupid demon!" He started to go into a Mobile-Suit Tantrum, which means that Epion's feet were now jumping up and down on the floor.  
  
Kat was left swinging from the suits' hand. "Stop it! You're giving me a migraine."  
  
Miraculously, Zechs listened to her. "Can she always deflect laser beams?" he asked.  
  
Kat grinned. "Oh, yeah. You should see her with nuclear weapons!"  
  
Meg suddenly stood up *her bonds were mysteriously gone* "Um, guys? Doesn't the deflected beam usually go back to its source?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Um . . ."  
  
Kat looked in front of them *upside down, of course* "Eep!" she said and took hold of one of Epion's metal fingers. She pulled really hard and the finger came off. She dropped to the ground and . . . um, hid behind the finger.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "Um . . . Is she even human?"  
  
Bakura smiled. "That's one heck of a girl that I like!"  
  
Everyone stared at him. "What?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I like her. What? Is there a problem with that?"  
  
Joey pretended to look thoughtful. "Let's see: having a sadistic crazed homicidal spirit like you-YEAH that's a problem!" He smacked his forehead.  
  
Akkiko smiled. "Um . . . you guys?"  
  
Everyone looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"You right want to move." Everyone stared at her. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, because there's a big shiny beam of destruction heading your way."  
  
The others gulped. "Outta my way!!!!" They all dived for cover behind various trees and bushes and . . . um . . . . stuff. Kat was hiding behind her finger, and Zechs was, for the most part, unprotected.  
  
~interruption~  
  
Akkiko: If you kill Zechs, I will NEVER forgive you!  
  
Katchild_17: {Kicks Akkiko off the screen} We're almost at the climax! Screw off!  
  
Lily_among_the_thorns_89: Um, did you HAVE to have an interruption at this point! Get back to the story, Miss Author, or I will KILL!  
  
Katchild_17: Um . . . {Types furiously as Meg stands over her holding an axe}  
  
~end interruption~  
  
KABLAMMO!!!!!  
  
The beam of energy hit Epion right in the chest. Suddenly a big swirly vortex appeared. Erikson suddenly appeared. "Okay, here's the gate to the next world, folkies!"  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "Where the Hell did you come from?"  
  
Erikson grinned at her. "From the Great Beyond."  
  
"My ass!" Akkiko put in.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Kat said. "I mean, where did you come from to have me imagine you in the first place?"  
  
Erikson shrugged. "I am just the little guy you always hate," he said. "And you always kick my ass, and remember that time . . ." He stopped as Kat slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Okay, okay, we don't need to go into any details here," she said.  
  
Akkiko jumped up and down. "Yes we do, yes we do, yes we do."  
  
Kat glared at her. "Later."  
  
Meg walked up. "Where's Zechs?"  
  
"He's been pulled into the vortex," Erikson said. 'You might meet up with him again." *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*  
  
"Akkiko smacked him on the head. "Well, that ruins the story, you dingy!"  
  
Erikson yelled and covered his head with his arms. "Okay, that's it! You broads are on your own!" He shimmered and disappeared.  
  
Meg looked at Akkiko. "Was that really necessary?" She smacked herself on the head. "What am I talking about? Of course it was necessary!"  
  
Akkiko turned to Seto. "Well, I guess we'll have to finish our dance some other time." She handed him a little slip of paper and winked at him. "Here's my phone number!" She grinned and jumped into the vortex. Her head poked back out. "Oh, and one other thing: bye Yami! Bakura! You're hot!" She disappeared.  
  
Meg walked up to Joey. "Thanks for asking me to the dance," she said.  
  
Joey blushed. "Yeah . . . um, no problem."  
  
Meg smiled. "I really hope I'll see you again!"  
  
Kat leaned on Meg's shoulder. "Oh, you will! I have foreseen it!"  
  
Meg grinned. "Well, that's okay then." She turned around and leapt into the vortex, also disappearing.  
  
Kat walked up to Yugi and took off the Necklace. "Here," she said.  
  
Yugi stared at it for a moment; the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami looked at her. "But . . . why?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him a little sadly. "I figure I won't be needing it anymore. So can you hold onto it for me?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Sure thing."  
  
Kat leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks . . . Brother."  
  
Joey and the rest of the gang looked at them. "Brother?!"  
  
Meg and Akkiko's heads poked out from the vortex. "How come you get to kiss him?"  
  
Kat rolled her eyes and went over to Bakura. "We don't really need anyone to see this," she said, raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
Bakura nodded, and his Millennium Ring flashed once. Suddenly the two of them were in the Shadow Realm. "So . . . am I going to see you again soon?" he asked.  
  
Kat smiled. "I've seen in the Millennium Necklace that we will . . . I think it's pretty accurate." She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward.  
  
"Hah ha! You two are really snoggin' it up!"  
  
Bakura and Kat pulled away from each other, vertical blue lines under one eye. "What the HELL are you two doing here?"  
  
Meg and Akkiko grinned at them. "Apparently the inside of the vortex is like the Shadow Realm. Isn't that interesting?"  
  
Kat went demon-mode. "OUT!" Meg and Akkiko suddenly disappeared. She turned back to Bakura. "Where were we?"  
  
He grinned and kissed her again. She pulled away. "Bye!"  
  
"But-" Bakura broke off as Kat ran off.  
  
"Sorry, Bakura!" she called behind her. "But I have a good feeling about the next world we visit!" She kept running, finally catching up with Meg and Akkiko.  
  
"Took you long enough," Akkiko said.  
  
"Sorry," Kat wheezed. "Had to do a romantic ending."  
  
Meg rolled her eyes. "Eew . . . why?"  
  
Kat laughed. "Because it's what the public wants." She waved her hand at the readers. "And what the public wants-it gets!"  
  
~interruption~  
  
Akkiko: You mean what YOU want, you get.  
  
Katchild_17: Shut UP!  
  
Lily_among_the_thorns_89: Yes, shut up {tears in her eyes} Kat, that was such a beautiful ending!  
  
Katchild_17: Yes, well, thankee! Anyways-  
  
~end interruption~  
  
The three of them laughed. Akkiko pointed ahead. "Hey, I think I see a light up ahead!"  
  
"Sweet!" Meg said. "Maybe it's the doorway back to our world!"  
  
Kat smiled knowingly. "Yeah . . . maybe it is."  
  
She ran off after her friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Meg or Akkiko. I own: myself, the plotline and Erikson . . . unfortunately.  
  
Erikson: I am offended.  
  
Kat: Do I care? Not really. DIE!  
  
[The two of them run around, Kat holding a longsword. Guess who wins?]  
  
Meg: Is that really fair?  
  
Akkiko: Hey, it's her imagination. 


End file.
